


快钱

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 快钱 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: cp：诺俊，有丢丢马东站街梗，aka五次黄仁俊和李帝努睡觉想收他钱，一次他不想





	1. Chapter 1

&&

 

不管李东赫怎么表示不相信，我最近是真的很缺钱。七个姐姐接二连三地结婚，我跟着接二连三包了七个红包，画室里的颜料突然用完轮到我买，再加上又是学期末，我的奖学金已经快花光。这么算下来，哪怕我学节食的李东赫一天只吃一顿，我银行卡账面上的钱也不够花到学期结束了。

 

新时代的大学生可不能这么饿死，我把吃完的汉堡包装纸揉成一团，一边下定决心一边用纸球瞄准打工快餐店厨房后门的绿色垃圾箱，结果出手之后，纸球的轨迹在空中被风截了道，委屈巴巴地落在了垃圾箱外面。靠，我在心里骂人，从靠着的厨房后门起身，向前走了几步把垃圾捡进了它该去的地方。

 

就这么决定了，就连这纸球好像也在催着我去后街转转。

 

后街是什么地方，用李东赫的话来说，后街是现代大学生堕落的精神面貌实体化，据他统计，学院里有 90% 男生的第一次涉及到其他人的性行为都是在这里发生的（介于建筑系本身就不高的男性人数，这个比例着实震惊到我），李东赫自己也不例外，他在后街的酒吧第一次喝多之后睡到的那个男生现在还没找着呢，不过他不像学院其他男的，他在后街睡觉没花过钱，他把这点当成什么值得宣传的事情，成天在我耳边哔哔，就差没刻成 “ 后街睡觉不花钱奖 ” 奖牌挂脖子上了。

 

不过李东赫，你绝对想不到我会是我们学院第一个在后街因为睡觉赚钱的人吧。

 

后街这地方离学校宿舍区小门不过一条街的距离，光景之间的差别却大到让人以为误闯了爱丽丝的兔子洞，暗黑童话风的那种，街上没有路灯，唯一的光源是从街边玻璃窗漏出来的彩色荧光，窗帘下有重叠的人影，不知是真是假。这地方的合法性来自于女孩子们只提供自己的大腿，客人们只能躺在她们的百褶裙上，聊天沉默甚至流点眼泪。至于李东赫说的那些，则发生在后街唯一的酒吧里，运气好的客人能获得同情和一次手活，运气不好的男生总能找到可以花钱的地方，把自己灌醉的鸡尾酒，或者下了班后还想多赚点外快的在黑暗的街上不断徘徊的倒霉鬼。

 

比如我。

 

李东赫要是看了我这副样子一定会笑掉大牙，从打工的快餐店出来我没换衣服就跑来了，我这身体仿佛料到如果没一鼓作气的，在下定决心后直接来后街上等着，这步子我就永远都跨不出去，于是我就穿着沾了炸薯条味道的 T 恤和牛仔裤，像个白痴似的在街上走走停停 —— 我听李东赫说后街的男性资源稀缺，酒吧几乎是异性恋们的天下，想找同性的男生会开着车经过这里。

 

出发之前我是这么打算的，敲开我遇上的第一辆车，如果摇下车窗的人长得还过得去，那我就直接问他八百块一次做不做，我不喜欢给人口也不愿意费老大的劲插别人，还是一上来就说清楚比较好。但这计划实际执行起来可充满了变数，首先这街上不像李东赫说的，根本就不热闹啊！

 

事后我才意识到，因为这卖身赚快钱的决定过于重大，导致做完之后我整个人都迷迷糊糊的，好像还没卖就已经进入贤者时间，完全把工作日酒吧通常都没生意的事情抛到脑后了，所以我第一次遇见李帝努，是在一个周三的夜晚。

 

但当下我什么都没想到，我沿着街边的路牙子踢着脚磨磨蹭蹭走着，还像个预谋犯罪份子似的不断回头，这街又直又长又黑，放眼望去压根没有车辆经过的痕迹。时间已经入秋，夜晚的凉意伴着风，惹得我直起鸡皮疙瘩，我在心里骂着李东赫，想着一会儿回宿舍一定要逼他用肚皮给我暖手。

 

这时一道车灯的光柱拐上了后街，把我的影子拖得老长，我不知道为什么停下了脚步，回头盯着那辆车由远驶近，好像在等着它吃掉我的影子，而要死不死的，那车在我的注视下居然放慢了速度，最后停在了我身边。

 

一时间我觉得有人的心跳声大得过分，花了几秒才发觉那是我的，怎么回事，我是不是应该去敲窗户了，这一路上我怎么没见到别的男生出来赚钱，也给我点例子好依葫芦画瓢啊。就在我傻愣盯着贴了保护膜的车窗上自己的倒影发呆时，车主人把车窗摇下来了。

 

我靠，好帅。这是我的第一个反应。车主人戴着眼镜，鼻梁像山峰一样蜿蜒下来，下巴的棱角像是国家公园里那些被当作景点的漂亮石头。这么帅的人居然要花钱找人睡觉？

 

醒醒，黄仁俊，我提醒自己，你是出来赚钱的，不是出来评判帅哥的生活方式的。

 

于是我摆出一个面试用微笑，对车主人说， “ 八百块，去你那儿或者外面开房都可以。 ”

 

帅气的车主人愣住了，他抬起手臂撩了把额头前的刘海，二头肌的线条让我想起大一时写生课我临摹过的那些人体雕塑。也许他身上其他的肌肉也跟雕塑差不多，我发现自己脑子里的念头有点控制不住，只要他那儿不像雕塑就行了，学校的雕塑那儿都很小。

 

我见他没有反应，接着说， “ 算啦，第一次优惠价，五百块吧。 ”

 

车主人微微叹了口气，像是在下定什么决心（有没有搞错，到底是谁第一次出来卖啊），然后他说， “ 去我那儿吧，上车。 ”

 

&&

 

经我总结，你和一个人第一次做的感觉总是差不多的，亲吻时你们的鼻子会撞到一起，鼻腔互相压迫，好像你们俩当中有一个人在呼吸就足够了，你会觉得你的皮肤很碍事，它们不听话地出汗，变得滑腻腻的，让所有抓紧、摩擦的动作更加费力，最后你会希望高潮干脆别来，那之前的感觉太好了而那之后的感觉又太不好了，但反正不管你怎么希望，它总是会来，好吧，大部分时候会来。

 

（李东赫对此有不同见解，他坚持认为和一个人的第一次可以像你们已经做了几百次那样契合，比如他的酒吧不具名一夜情对象。）

 

不过我没想到和陌生人第一次做会像，和李帝努做这样。

 

我上了车，从车前路过时在车灯的逆光中偷偷看了车主人一眼，他的整张脸都藏在黑暗中，看不清目光落在了哪里。他的车很干净，座位上垫了麻布坐垫，像是洗过很多次的样子，车里有股柚木味道，不知道是他的香水还是空气清新剂，我尴尬地想起自己出了快餐店没换过的 T 恤，心里打着鼓猜测着他闻到没有。

 

我坐着等他开车，却发现他回过头来盯着我的左腰，我刚想说车震要加钱他就开口了， “ 安全带系好。 ”

 

对不住，是我满脑子想着快点挣钱，忘记遵守交通规则了。

 

然后我又听见他说，声音低沉， “ 我租的房子就在教工宿舍区，开不了五分钟就到了。 ”

 

我和他进了屋之后他反倒局促得像个客人，看起来像在操心究竟该不该换上拖鞋或者该不该主动要杯水喝，我站在玄关打量着他的客厅，决定本着高效高质的服务原则迅速结束战斗，毕竟学校宿舍的十一点门禁对大三学生还有效。

 

“ 你站在那儿。 ” 我对他说，边往他的方向走边开始脱自己的衣服。这个过程我做得挺自然，他脸上的表情就没那么自然了，眼镜片后他的眼睛睁大，睁到几乎没入刘海，看起来和他雕塑般的脸庞很不搭。我莫名其妙地有点想笑。

 

“ 我小时候学过芭蕾， ” 我站到他跟前，身上只剩了内裤和袜子， “ 我们练习表演在后台换衣服的时候都是这么脱的。 ”

 

“ 哦。 ” 他就回答了这么一句，房间里的安静就又像潮水一样涌了过来。

 

那就只好先亲了再说。

 

李帝努的嘴唇其实很软，但第一次我没怎么感觉出来，他的呼吸是罪魁祸首，它太烫了，烫到让我以为自己是冬天隔着寒冷的窗户，他呼出来的气能在我鼻子上结成窗花。他的鼻子也太挺了，完全霸道地侵占着我所有的空气资源，他的眼镜硌得我颧骨疼，我刚想开口抗议叫他把脸侧过去一点，他就像是听见了我的想法似的，伸出一只手把眼镜给摘了丢在了地上。他的舌头伸了进来，它的温度比他的呼吸还要高，我只能感觉到好像全身的神经都争先恐后地汇集到我的口腔里来了，然后一个又一个烟花在它们的末梢炸开。

 

我很快就不知道自己身体的每一个部位在做什么了，我的大脑可能暂时失去了对它们的全权控制，而李帝努一手掌握了它们。

 

我是什么时候才知道他的名字来着？

 

我们俩站在客厅中央亲了一会儿，他松开我时我发现我的手在脑后他头发里无意识地绕着圈，他的头发发质很好，发根扯起来像是刚刚修剪过的足球草坪。

 

“ 卧室在那边。 ” 他贴着我的脖子说，声音像是从外太空传来的。

 

“ 不用了。 ” 我拉着他在沙发上坐下来， “ 就在这里吧。 ”

 

我伸手下去解他的皮带，两个人侧坐的姿势别扭，我可能伸长了脖子也亲不到他的耳朵，我想了想说， “ 我想坐上来。 ”

 

他话不多，但行动配合极了。他抓住我的一只手，稍微一使劲就把我整个身子拎了过去，我光着的大腿压着他的牛仔裤，再一次感受到这个人的体温真不是一般的高。

 

现在我的脸离他很近，没有刚才我们接吻时近，但这个足以让我看见他眼睛里的自己的距离仿佛比刚才更亲密，我盯着他的瞳孔，好像在看的不是一双眼睛而是他藏在这眼睛后的东西。

 

然后我听见他说， “ 我叫李帝努。 ”

 

哦，我是这个时候知道他的名字的。

 

他花了很长时间帮我润滑，手指一根一根地送进去，耐心好到我都快忍不住了。我坐上去的时候听见他闷哼了一声，他低着头，脑袋抵着我胸口，双手握着我的腰，我才注意到他的手很大，捏住的动作也很用力，如果他再用劲一点，我怀疑我的盆骨形状都会被他捏个明白。

 

“ 我想叫。 ” 我没头没脑地冒出来一句。我是真的想叫，我特别怕疼，每次去医院抽血我都能叫得让小护士笑出来。李帝努又太大了，他的东西像是撑伞一样撑开了我的身子，我觉得再不叫我就能晕过去了。

 

我没等李帝努回答就开口了，不知道是我叫得太难听还是怎么的，李帝努的手指跟着掐了一把我的腰。

 

“ 你别动。 ” 我冲他的头顶说， “ 你等我适应一会儿。 ”

 

李帝努抬起脸，亲了亲我的嘴角。

 

&&

 

李东赫这人说过很多废话，大部分我都不赞成，小部分是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，小到我压根就不在意，但他说过一句话，我是打心底里同意的，他说， “ 不管你语文学得有多好，你也绝对不能用一个准确的比喻把你高潮时候的感觉给描述出来。 ”

 

所以我没办法描述李帝努把我弄到高潮是什么感受。

 

这么说吧，他仰起脸时竟然在微笑，眼睛弯弯的像等在糖果店外的小朋友，仿佛我们在做的事就跟含化一颗糖那样毫不费力。我有点生气，他就这么靠在沙发上等着我动，当然能这么气定神闲地笑啊。我咬着嘴唇瞪他，发现离他眼角不远的地方有一颗痣，我伸过去的手被他截住，他带着这个欠揍的微笑说， “ 适应了？ ”

 

我赌气去亲他的泪痣，他捉着我的手扶上我脖子，剩下那只还在我腰上的手使劲把我们的位置调了个个儿。

 

“ 还是不想去床上？ ” 李帝努接着问。

 

我又想叫了，刚才那一下他的东西顶到了地方，我的脑袋跟着在沙发背上磕了一下，快感和痛感一起涌上来，我忍住摇了摇头，努力咬住嘴唇。

 

“ 你想叫就叫吧。 ” 李帝努说着动了起来。

 

我不知道我是从什么时候开始叫，又是什么时候叫到嗓子没声儿的。李帝努的腰力惊人，他每下都恨不得撞上我的耻骨，我毫不怀疑未来一周我都没办法正常骑自行车了。他一只胳膊半垫着我的腰 —— 他这是什么破出租屋啊，沙发上一个能用来垫背的靠垫都没有 —— 另一只胳膊撑在我肩膀旁边一点的地方，整张脸距离我不过几厘米。他的眼睫毛可真长，我发现自己这么想着，如果我能把它们舔湿，不知道它们会不会把他的眼睛粘起来。

 

我们俩浑身是汗，我勾着他腰的小腿开始打滑，李帝努变了节奏，腾出一只手拉了一把我的大腿，他的东西又撞进了新的深度。

 

“ 我操。 ” 我短促地骂了一句，听见自己的声音破碎得不像话。

 

“ 你说错了， ” 李帝努的脸贴近我，温度过高的呼吸扫过我的嘴唇， “ 是我操。 ”

 

王八蛋！

 

李东赫说得太对了，你是没办法用语言讲清楚高潮的。

 

要我说，它有点像游乐场里的极限运动设施，像海盗船，像过山车，像跳楼机，像它们短暂静止在最高点的瞬间和随后而来的失重感觉。和李帝努的高潮就更过分了，我好像同时走进了以上全部娱乐设施，同时承受着几倍的加速度和几倍的下坠快乐。

 

结束之后，李帝努松开捏着我大腿和腰的手，顺势翻身躺在我身边的沙发上，被汗水打湿的头发现在看起来不像足球草坪了。像什么呢，我没头没脑地想着，像淋过雨的足球草坪。

 

我忍不住笑出声。黄仁俊，你是傻子吗。

 

“ 你笑什么？ ” 李帝努的声音这会儿没了刚才的狠劲，听起来还有点温柔的鼻音。

 

我摇摇头，转脸去看他，出于美术生的尊严，我不会用 “ 完美 ” 这么低级的词去形容他的侧脸，但除了 “ 完美 ” ，好像没有别的词能配上李帝努的脸。我半是带着专业目光半是听从荷尔蒙波动地扫过他的嘴唇、鼻梁、眼睛和干干净净的太阳穴，他却突然转过脸来，截住了我鬼鬼祟祟在他脸上乱逛的眼神。

 

“ 你看什么？ ”

 

搞什么啊，这人问得每一个问题都这么显而易见的白痴吗？

 

我继续摇头，希望李帝努能把脸转回去，让我在高潮之后能静静地欣赏点好看的东西。

 

“ 那你今晚要借宿吗，已经过宿舍门禁时间了。 ”

 

什么？！

 

我特别没风度地从沙发上弹起来，开始摸索地上衣服的样子活脱脱是小鸡电影里突然听说自己一夜情对象怀孕准备迅速逃跑的渣男， “ 完了完了完了。 ” 我嘴上碎碎念着，脑中已经开始排练一会儿给李东赫打电话求助时要说什么好话。

 

“ 我这里只有一间卧室，但我可以睡沙发的。 ” 李帝努跟着我站起来，浑身除了一双袜子什么也没穿。

 

这人是上世纪三十年代英国绅士吗？上完床之后要和老婆分床睡，不管实际上穿了多少，精神上都觉得自己穿了三件套西装，所以一举一动永远道貌岸然的那种？

 

不是啊，黄仁俊，你不是他老婆。

 

男人真的是下半身动物，我在心里骂自己，下半身活动完之后脑子可能也跟着蝌蚪一起射出去了。

 

“ 呃，不用了，谢谢，李东，呃，不是，我宿舍同学，他能偷到楼下大门钥匙。 ” 我命令自己的视线保持在他的脖子以上，磕磕巴巴地说。

 

“ 那我送你回去。 ”

 

你知道有时生活中会发生一些事情，它的诡异程度之高，会让你的大脑一下子反应不过来只好顺着它的发展趋势往前走，等到我反应过来，我已经坐在李帝努的副驾驶座上给他指去我宿舍的路了。

 

“11 栋吗？你是建筑学院的？ ”

 

“ 嗯。 ” 我一边心不在焉地回答他，一边祈祷着李东赫赶紧接电话。

 

五分钟后，李帝努的车和李东赫前后脚到达了 11 栋男生宿舍的门口。

 

在橙色的车灯中，我看见李东赫气势汹汹地抱着双臂站着，眼睛死死地盯着车来的方向，脸上带着打算收拾人的冲动，往头上贴个发卷就能去客串包租婆。

 

李帝努的车还没停稳我就解了安全带推开车门，几乎是连滚带爬地下了车，朝着李东赫就是几步小跑。

 

“ 黄仁俊！ ” 李东赫的声音在周围的一片安静中听起来特别清脆，我估计明早一起来整栋楼都能知道我夜不归宿了， “ 你这个白眼狼！我平时是这么对你的吗？你在外面玩为什么不叫我？不叫我就算了，为什么还半夜打电话把我叫起来给你开门？ ”

 

“ 是是是，我错了，我不对，您老人家能不能小点声音，宿舍楼里还有人没睡。 ”

 

李东赫住了嘴，上下打量了我一番， “ 行吧，罚你给我买一个月贡茶就原谅你。 ”

 

“ 好好好，一个月，加椰果。 ” 我圈住他的肩膀把他往宿舍门的方向推，想快点把这尊分贝过大的祖宗请回去。

 

“ 你推我干什么，你不跟你男朋友说再见吗？ ”

 

我两眼一黑地回头，看见李帝努眼睛笑成一条缝，正冲着我挥手呢。


	2. Chapter 2

&&

 

和李东赫这种人做朋友你会拥有很多欢乐，比如他大一学期末文艺汇演扮女装演舞台剧是你一手排练的啦，他每次微积分考试都能提前从不知道哪里弄到正确率刚好够及格的答案啦，他暑假去海岛的冷饮店打工会把你叫上，你们俩大部分时间都躺在太阳伞底下吃冰淇淋聊天，结果只有他忘记涂防晒霜啦，诸如此类的种种。

 

但还有更多的情况，你会非常想把他杀了。

 

比如现在，我一觉醒来，发现自己躺在宿舍床上，窗帘被拉得老开，阳光直接照在脸上，而李东赫在阳台上哼着小曲收着晒干的衣服，我突然反应过来，不对，昨晚在李东赫那一嗓子之后，我，他，妈，忘，记，找，李，帝，努，要，钱，了，我的五百块，我的一个月伙食费，我赚到的第一笔快钱啊！

 

“ 李东赫！ ”

 

“ 干嘛呀？ ” 罪魁祸首从阳台进来，笑眯眯地看我，那奇怪的关怀眼神好像在看他刚刚托付给别人领养的小猫。

 

这个问题把我问住了，我该从哪里阐述我的怒气呢，是怪他瞎说后街上有很多等着被服务的男生，还是怪他把我的第一位客户叫成我男朋友这让我以后还怎么面对他，或者直接冲他嚷嚷是他害我损失了五百块钱？

 

“ 你真是，坏我好事。 ”

 

“ 哎哟，什么好事？ ” 李东赫一听这话就来劲了，把收好的衣服往自己床上一丢就跳上了我的床，还用他的屁股撞了撞我的， “ 给哥说说，你昨晚遇到什么好事了？ ”

 

“ 你是谁哥，我比你大！ ” 我用胳膊肘轻撞他的腰，想把他从我身上弄下去， “ 我昨晚去后街赚钱来着，都怪你那声鬼叫，我忘记找他要钱了。 ”

 

跟李东赫这种人做朋友你会经常觉得耳膜被吵得很疼，他的声音又沙又甜，不论碰到什么值得不值得大惊小怪的事情都能被他当成惊叹转成尖叫唱出来，加上他就是一个行走的人形八抓鱼，只要能和你保持黏着的状态就绝不会放弃你身体上任何一处的身体接触，所以他的分贝总是能在你耳边刚刚好的距离炸开，把你震到耳鸣。

 

“ 黄仁俊！ ”

 

我皱起脸，揉着自己被震晕的耳朵。

 

“ 你还真是出息了， ” 分贝炸弹李东赫继续着他的轰炸， “ 关于后街我是怎么跟你说的？能凭自己本事睡觉的才是真男人！你倒好，你不花钱睡觉你靠睡觉赚钱？你怎么这么厉害啊！ ”

 

“ 都怪你我没赚到啊！ ” 我瞪着他回嘴。

 

李东赫睁大了眼睛，一脸不可置信，好像我刚承认是我把他的女装照片匿名发上了学校论坛似的（虽然确实是我发的）， “ 哈，孩子大了，管不了你了，你走吧，哥哥我要冷静一会儿，这信息量太大，我一时半会儿消化不了。 ”

 

&&

 

有句俗话说的好，欠债还钱，天经地义。

 

不过事后想想，李帝努这追着给钱的架势，也太天经地义了吧。

 

我和李帝努第二次见面，是在两天后的工程物理课上，更准确一点讲，是在工程学院公众楼六楼工程物理课教室旁边的男厕所里。

 

不知道结伴上厕所的女生们有没有一些约定俗成不需多言的默契，例如两个人最好不要进相邻的隔间，又例如如果其中一个先从隔间出来了可以用烘干机制造点噪音好让还在里面的人不要尴尬。虽然男生不会结伴上厕所，但这种类似的默契在男性之间仿佛是与生俱来的：眼睛直视前方，不要随便往下看。

 

所以你可以想象我在男厕所里听见有人叫我名字我是什么表情，那是一种感受到默契被打破的惊慌、遭到性别背叛的失措 —— 等等我是李东赫上身了吗，怎么突然戏精 —— 遵守了二十一年的性别默契和基本礼貌在我心中交战了一会儿（主要是我花了几秒钟才拉好裤子拉链），我循声转头，发现隔了两个小便池的地方站着李帝努。

 

“ 黄仁俊。 ” 他微笑着又把我的名字重复了一遍，眼睛眯着，这弧度让我被一种陌生的熟悉感击中。

 

行了行了，我不是已经转头了吗，您老人家还叫个什么，生怕隔间里蹲着的兄弟不知道外面站着的人是谁吗。

 

“ 那天的钱我还没有给你。 ”

 

什么情况，我愣住了，我脑中已经为 “ 找李帝努要钱 ” 这一场景排练了三个不同的版本，打了八百字腹稿，就差没找李东赫的戏剧社来排练看看效果了，但 “ 李帝努主动提出要给我钱 ” 的情节压根不在我的考虑范围内。

 

“ 不过如果你最近很缺钱的话，我想，呃，如果你愿意的话，我不介意，再做一次。 ”

 

那就是五百块加五百块，一千块啰？按照这个速度一周赚一千，一个月就可以赚四、五千？我的心算一向不好，恨不得当着李帝努的面掏手机打开计算器。

 

“ 你同意了？ ”

 

我才反应过来这场荒诞的厕所偶遇对话我还没出过声，光听着李帝努一个人说了， “ 好，什么时候，在哪儿？ ”

 

“ 不如就现在。 ” 李帝努继续微笑，表情波澜不惊，好像只不过在提议不如我们今晚一起去图书馆上自习。

 

&&

 

我想给所有即将或者打算在工程物理课教室旁边的男厕所做的同学们一句忠告，别。

 

首先，上这节基础课的百分之九十都是男生，这意味着这个厕所的使用率远远高于隔壁的女厕所（那我和李帝努是不是应该移到女厕所去？），高使用频率意味着清洁大妈只有等晚自习下了才有机会来做清洁，而你对二十出头男生们的卫生习惯就不能抱很大希望，以上种种原因导致我和李帝努正挤在一起的这个隔间脏得像我打工快餐店的后厨。在我坚决拒绝与马桶任何部位有身体接触后，可供我们站下的空间就不多了，我的背贴着隔间的墙，李帝努一条腿放在我两腿之间，隔着一丝空气就能蹭到我，其实他整个人都差一丝空气就能碰到我了，他的胳膊撑着我脑袋两旁的墙，脸近得对我来说几乎失焦，但我能感觉到他的身体在用力和我保持这最后一点不成距离的距离。

 

“ 黄仁俊？ ” 他在这距离外叫我的名字。

 

我一定是疯了才在迟疑这到底是不是我的名字，李帝努的声音太轻了，甚至带了点温柔的意思，我没听过这三个字被这样的语气叫出来。

 

“ 嗯？ ” 我等了一会儿才回应他，不知道自己听起来是否足以回复这种温柔。

 

李帝努显然没指望我说更多，因为下一秒他把我们之间的距离吞掉了。

 

其次，这栋教学楼已经上了些年龄，教室和厕所的翻修都是从下往上进行的，工程物理在的六楼还没赶上这批修葺，我和李帝努现在呆着的这个隔间可能已经光荣服务学生二十年了，它的马桶冲水系统是上世纪八十年代流行的水箱款式，它的隔间墙是块被磨光了的木板，最叫人心急的是它的门锁，插销摇摇欲坠的，看起来连一阵风都挡不住。

 

我一边亲李帝努一边回忆我偷偷从教室后门溜出来上厕所时还有多长时间下课，并思考着如果我和李帝努做到一半被下课铃声和蜂拥进厕所的同学们打断可怎么办，同学，完了，李东赫还在教室里，我出来久了他来找我怎么办 ——

 

—— 李帝努可能发现了我的心不在焉，他突然开始舔我的喉结。

 

我腿软了，嗓子里跟着哼了两声。

 

李帝努肯定看过动物世界，我脑子里的想法又开始迷迷糊糊打旋，动物世界里讲过，咽喉是动物最脆弱的地方，是所有捕猎者一击致命的首选部位。李帝努的舌头又烫又湿，很快的不止腿，我整个人都被他舔软了，只能借着背后的木板撑住自己。

 

“ 套子在我牛仔裤屁股口袋里，你能帮我拿出来吗？ ” 李帝努贴着我的喉结说。

 

什么人上课会带安全套啊？如果我还没他亲晕，这肯定会是我的第一个想法，但此刻我被他弄得站也站不稳，眼睛和下面都潮着，脑子里还在回放小学放学后回到家看见电视上狮子咬住羚羊脖子的场景，只能听话伸手过去，在他的屁股口袋里摸来摸去。

 

“ 没带润滑剂，我帮你先射吧。 ”

 

“ 去你妈的， ” 我骂他，我一点都不喜欢用精液做润滑，太难清理了， “ 我怕疼，没带润滑剂就别进来。 ”

 

李帝努停下了嘴上和手上的动作。

 

你别停啊，我差点脱口而出，倒不是完全因为他弄得我很爽，还有一部分原因是我们俩现在这个姿势静止下来实在是很尴尬，毕竟 GV 拍出来不是供人暂停截图的。

 

（我到底在胡思乱想些什么，黄仁俊你给我住脑。）

 

我们俩就这么尴尬地互相盯了两秒钟，期间我再次在心里感叹这人的脸可真是雕塑课老师所能期望的最完美作业，然后李帝努这张完美的脸上露出了恍然大悟的表情。

 

“ 那你转过去。 ”

 

我干什么？我还没反应过来，就被他翻了个面扒下了裤子。

 

李帝努开始舔我。

 

我说到哪里了？不要在工程物理课教室旁男厕所做的最后一条理由，也是最重要的一条，这地方没有隔音效果可言。

 

李帝努一下一下舔着我，我的腿就跟着一下一下发抖，这人的舌头灵活得要命，而且不知怎么的，这次和李帝努开始搞以后，动物世界的画面就老是浮现在我脑中，现在我就想起了眼镜蛇 * 用身体一圈一圈缠上猎物，等着它们憋死的镜头。

 

我想叫，如果不能叫的话，咬点什么东西也行啊，我想着，咬住了自己的卫衣领口。

 

我觉得李帝努把我舔没了，像我小时候吃过的大白兔奶糖外面包着的那层糯糖纸，随随便便就化在他嘴里了。不知道过了多久以后，他把我翻回来，盯着我的眼神有些恍惚。

 

不对，恍惚的应该是我，我松开口中的衣服，胳膊环上他的肩膀凑上去亲他，李帝努却歪歪头，让我扑到了他的耳朵。

 

“ 现在我可以进来了吗？ ”

 

“ 快点快点。 ” 相比之下，我特别没礼貌的回答。

 

李帝努拎起我一条腿架在他腰上，一下子就撞了进来。

 

还是疼，我还是想叫，不仅下面被李帝努插得疼，被压在隔板上的尾椎骨疼，被他捏着的腰疼，大腿抬久了也跟着酸疼。

 

“ 疼。 ” 我小声对他说。

 

李帝努用拇指擦掉了我的眼泪，同样小声地对我说， “ 一会儿就不疼了。 ”

 

李帝努说到做到，他撞着我我撞着隔间的破木板，我只觉得身边的东西都跟遇到地震了似的轰隆直往下掉，天花板上的灰尘，马桶盖的栓子，还有我停不下的眼泪。

 

&&

 

好吧，我承认跟大多数男的相比，我算是比较爱哭，秋天来了我能哭，养的仓鼠生了小仓鼠我能哭，看到自己作品集拿了年级最高分我也能趴在李东赫肩膀上哭个半小时。但是，这能怪我吗，科学研究都说了，人爱不爱哭受基因控制，看看我那经常梨花带泪的七个姐姐 ** 就知道，我不爱哭才不是黄家人。

 

话是这么说，可在陌生人面前流这么多眼泪，还是因为在男厕所里做不能大声叫憋出来的，这种羞耻经历对我来说也是头一回啊。

 

要不是我现在要靠李帝努才能站住，我恨不得对着他的小腿就是一脚，这人现在像只巨型犬扑倒主人一样把我夹在他和隔板之间，目光像极了我们第一次见面夜晚他开着的车前面两盏明晃晃的夜光灯，有几滴汗挂在他乱糟糟的刘海上，只要我们俩之中的任何一个稍微动一动，它们保持的微妙平衡就能被打破，而后落在我的脸上。

 

“ 你别看我。 ” 我开口说，说完又恨不得踢自己一脚，这句话在我脑中听起来可不像说出口这么矫情。

 

“ 那我该看哪里？ ” 李帝努反问，听起来颇有点理直气壮。

 

你完了，李帝努，等我休息好了你就等着挨打吧。

 

我挣脱了他圈着我的胳膊，低头检查了下我的仪容，很好，卫衣看起来没有皱巴巴的，牛仔裤拉链拉起来了，鞋带没有散，怎么也看不出是刚做过的样子。

 

“ 黄仁俊 —— ！ ”

 

我和李帝努一起打了个激灵，我又哆哆嗦嗦捡起了在我们开始之前那道算术题：已知工程物理课两节连堂一个半小时，我在听完老师回顾上节内容后就溜了出来，我跟李东赫说我是去上厕所的，结果在厕所碰见了李帝努（这人到底是来上什么课的，难道也跟我一样不想听讲打算翘课吗），现在求解，我靠啊我不想被李东赫在厕所里捉住，他怎么不好好上课非要跑出来找我，我该怎么办怎么办怎么办。

 

我对李帝努比了一个闭嘴的手势，大脑飞速运转着，李东赫的脚步已经经过了小便池走近了隔间，他只要眼睛没瞎，很快就能看见中间隔间里面有四只脚，其中有两只还穿着我自己画的限量版匡威鞋（我也给他画了一双 ，但是他不爱穿），不用花半秒钟，他这个人精就能搞清楚站在隔间里的是谁在干什么。

 

既然躲不过，就勇敢面对吧，黄仁俊！

 

我对李帝努用口型说，你别动，然后彻底从他身下钻了出来。李帝努笑眯了眼（又？），听话地点点头。

 

我一只手放在居然还保持着锁闭状态的门插销上，一只手紧张地抠了抠手指，你可以，黄仁俊，李东赫是戏剧社的，很吃大呼小叫演戏法这一套。

 

“ 黄仁俊！你在里面吗？ ”

 

“ 在在在在在在，别叫了。 ” 我迅速推开门，又迅速把门在身后关上，希望李帝努能聪明一点把门重新合拢锁起来。

 

李东赫站在离隔间两米远的地方，面露怀疑地盯着我， “ 你在厕所呆了半个小时？ ”

 

我和李帝努只做了半小时？我觉得他舔我给我润滑的时间足够看完一场全是长镜头的文艺电影，他插我带来的那场地震震得足够把这个隔间从大陆上分离出去，做太平洋上的一个孤岛了。

 

“ 啊，我蹲坑光顾着玩手机，忘记时间了。 ” 我走过去搂住他肩膀，想带他赶紧走出这个我再也不想进来的男厕所。

 

“ 你手机放桌上在，我给你拿来了， ” 李东赫站住了，侧过脸看我，小眉头一皱，表情更加怀疑， “ 你眼睛怎么红了？脸也挺红的，你头发怎么湿了？出汗了？这大冷天的，你上个厕所也能出汗？ ”

 

妈的。冷静，冷静，黄仁俊，快把他弄出去。

 

“ 我们先出去行吗，在男厕所聊天像什么话。 ”

 

“ 你还有一个手机？我怎么不知道你还有一个手机？你是背着我 ——” 李东赫没走两步又停下了脚步，脸上露出了恍然大悟的表情，和约莫半小时前李帝努脸上露出的那个如出一辙。

 

真是够了，今天你们一个二个的都要大彻大悟出什么人生真谛吗。

 

“ 你刚在厕所做了？ ” 李东赫问。

 

“ 快走快走。 ” 我连托半拽，终于把他带出了男厕所，也带出了李帝努的听力范围。

 

“ 天啊，黄仁俊，我都快不认识你了，哥不是就去后街睡了一次男人没带上你吗，你就跑去站街不说，还把人带到学校男厕所里来搞？你还是我的纯洁少年仁俊尼吗，我好伤心啊，呜呜呜呜呜。 ”

 

我对着李东赫的假哭翻了个白眼。

 

“ 你和哥老实说，你睡了几个男的了？ ” 李东赫看见我的白眼便跟着死皮赖脸起来，抖抖肩膀把我的胳膊从他身上甩下去，反过来整个人趴住了我。

 

“ 一个。 ”

 

“ 一个？你嚷嚷着要去后街赚钱结果只睡了一个男的？搞什么？就上次那个送你回宿舍的？他是要包养你吗？ ”

 

我懒得回答李东赫的白痴问题了，就边容他在我耳边絮絮叨叨地继续幻想不靠谱的包养变真爱剧情（说真的，他都是在哪里看的言情小说，我想敲爆这些俗套的网文站址），边带着他朝食堂走去。

 

“ 我上次没看清楚，你给哥说说你金主长得帅吗？器大活好吗？特别有钱吗？都不愿意说？那你给哥说说，你现在赚到多少钱了。 ”

 

钱？我靠，我又忘记找李帝努要钱了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：眼镜蛇的主要捕猎方式是咬伤等毒效发作还是缠死po主不是很确定，po主怕蛇就不百度进行确认了，大家可以自行查证。  
> **：姐姐们对不起！


	3. Chapter 3

&&

 

李东赫花了一个月时间才找到他的一夜情对象，这对他来说是二十年一遇的大挫败 —— 我们刚进校时，他花了一场迎新晚会的时间就认识了全建筑学院的男生女生还包括一个刚刚开始教书的年轻讲师，在接下来的一周中，他拉着我混迹于各个学院的迎新晚会，认识了一拨又一拨的别院同学，他嘴上说着是为了广交朋友开拓眼界，可你说我们学建筑的，要认识学核动力的干什么？

 

现在距离迎新晚会已经过去两年，我不得不承认认识学核动力的人对我和对李东赫的人生都稍有帮助。

 

李东赫认识的核动力学院的人叫罗渽民，他和李东赫一夜情对象（他叫李马克，我听李东赫说）的实验室正合作研究一项代号 “ 死星 ” 的课题，出于一些我没太听明白的原因，这个课题组进行的实验需要在学校的防空洞实验室里密闭进行，而且实验一次就要一个月，在此期间组员们就像山顶洞人一样一直呆在洞里，吃带下去的压缩饼干喝矿泉水，盯着没有信号网络的电子设备看下载好的连续剧，直到数据记录处理完毕才能换下一波组员进入。课题组一共八个人，四个四个的轮换进驻，李东赫给罗渽民发消息时刚好赶上他和李马克轮岗，所以这条寻人启事等了一个月才让重回地面的罗渽民看见。

 

“ 仁俊啊，你说学物理的能行吗？ ”

 

翻白眼绝对是我和李东赫共处一室时最常有的表情，我抬头白了正侧躺在宿舍床上摆出美人鱼姿势的李东赫一眼，他更加来劲地搔首弄姿，把收到罗渽民传来的李马克基本信息的手机举得老高，那神情骄傲得好像自己是举着火炬的自由女神。

 

“ 你问我行不行？跟他一夜情的不是你吗？ ”

 

“ 哎呀，仁俊你在胡说些什么啊！ ”

 

人脸上的红晕也是可以装出来的吗？如果不能，那李东赫确实是在深秋发春了。

 

“ 李马克，大四，物理学院，身高 174 ，咦只有 174 吗，上次给他口的时候觉得他挺高的啊。 ”

 

我真想把手中正在看的书撕了揉成纸团塞进他嘴里去。

 

“ 爱好， rap 和西瓜，西瓜？西瓜是什么爱好，家中独子，独子挺好，我可以照顾他。 ”

 

“ 喂喂喂，你帮我打听到李帝努是哪个学院的没有？ ” 我打断他的自言自语，深知如果我不插嘴，他能自顾自说到半夜。

 

“ 别急，我这不在组织聚会给你创造机会吗。 ”

 

什么？我瞪着他，给他丢了个 “ 给我好好解释 ” 的眼神。

 

“ 哎黄仁俊，不是我说你，你连金主的联系方式都不留一个，你们到底是怎么碰头睡觉的？缘分漂流瓶吗？幸亏你还有哥哥我，这么靠谱的男人上哪儿找。你放心，我已经叫罗渽民组了局，把李马克和他认识的那帮宅男都叫上，我有预感，这次我们认识的人都这么难找，一定是在宅男堆里挖到宝了。 ”

 

神啊，快来救救我，我又想翻白眼了。

 

&&

 

我和李帝努第三次见面的时候，我已经喝多了。

 

罗渽民组的局，特别没新意的选在后街上的 KTV ，特别没新意的叫人从外面便利店扛了两箱便宜啤酒，不过遂了李东赫的心愿，李马克来了，还有很多工科院系的宅男也来了，一进门就能看见满眼齐刷刷的格子衬衫在 KTV 的闪烁灯下五彩斑斓，我扫了一眼全场有点失望，李帝努没来，看来他住的实验室比李马克的防空洞还要深。

 

没关系， KTV 向来是李东赫和我的主场，李帝努没出现我虽然要不到钱，唱歌痛饮还是很开心的，于是我就看着李东赫这个喝醉过一次还不知道自己酒量几斤几两的傻蛋一瓶又一瓶陪李马克灌酒，并在适当的时机帮他分清话筒的头尾，顺便在帮他喝酒时暗自疑惑，李马克这哥喝了这么多瓶，一不话多二不脸红，脸上还带着小羞涩是怎么回事啊。

 

我趁着李马克上厕所的机会把罗渽民拉到我们这边，一只手稳住已经开始傻笑的李东赫，一只手把他手里的酒瓶抢过来， “ 渽民啊，我问你，你马克哥到底知不知道东赫是什么意思啊？ ”

 

罗渽民盯着我眨了眨眼睛，我忍不住注意到他睫毛密得能在浑浊的 KTV 空气里划出痕迹， “ 他知道，他有点害羞，不过我跟东赫说了，只要把他灌醉他就能放开了。 ”

 

我不可置信地想骂脏话，且不说这计划有多简单粗暴，李东赫没脑子跟着乐呵就算了，和李马克一起时不时被关在地下一个月光做无聊实验的罗渽民难道也不知道他酒量有多少吗，南极科考站纪录片里不是都说极夜半年站里的科学家没事就爱喝酒和打炮吗，难道罗渽民比李东赫更了解李马克行不行 ——

 

得，我也喝多了。

 

我挥挥手让罗渽民一边凉快去，把正在挣扎着要去拿开瓶器的李东赫拎回身边，我特别郑重地捧住他的脸说， “ 李东赫，我告诉你，不管你自己觉得自己喝没喝多，我已经喝多了，现在叫我站起来我是走不了直线的，而且据我观察，你的马克哥哥还没有喝多，他距离喝多大概还有两打啤酒，你知道两打有多少吗，十二瓶，我们俩加起来也喝不了这么多了，所以我建议你，一会儿等李马克回来，直接把他拖到厕所再给他口一次就完事了，你看他去厕所这么久，说不定在里面又招惹上别的妖精了。 ”

 

“ 不可能！ ” 李东赫的嗓子如何在喝了这么多以后还保持清亮是我想弄清楚的世纪难题之一， “ 马克哥哥跟我说了，我是他第一个，在我之前他没睡过别人。 ”

 

李东赫清醒时逻辑就不咋行，喝多了果然更加混乱，李马克不也是他睡的第一个吗，这跟厕所里的妖精有什么关系，哎不对，我不该建议他们去厕所做， KTV 的厕所肯定比教学楼的更脏，还是给他们在隔壁七天开个房吧。

 

我和李东赫正拉扯着，李马克从厕所回来了，不过他不仅身边没带妖精，还带了一个李帝努回来。

 

&&

 

识别一个醉鬼属于哪种类型一共需要几个步骤？

 

我不知道你们要几个，反正我看一眼就知道了。

 

李东赫，典型的话多变蠢型，眼下正像个打算出淤泥的小莲花一样歪歪扭扭地站起来，试图把站在门口的李马克的目光吸引到我们这儿来，他半个身子重量压着我，把我往沙发里压低了最起码三厘米。

 

“ 马克哥， ” 幸亏这人喝多只是丢了仪态，还没丢掉沙甜的声音， “ 我在这里！ ”

 

我扶额，李东赫今天穿了一件花里胡哨的长衬衫，半边下摆扎进了牛仔裤，整个人在空落落的大衣摆里打转，一站起来像只收尾的花孔雀，李马克就算是六百度近视不戴眼镜也能远远的看见这坨大色块，我想求求他别再给我丢人现眼了。

 

李马克倒是挺有绅士风度地冲着我们笑了笑，领着李帝努拨开喝倒的人就往这边走。

 

不是我吹牛，我属于喝多了思维变敏捷可以假装自己没喝多型。

 

房间在转，我只好眯起眼睛看李帝努，他看起来有点风尘仆仆的，头发像是被火车站台高速驶过的列车带来的大风吹过，他戴着我们第一次见面时戴过的金丝框眼镜，鼻梁像是照着坚毅的大理石线条长的，和屋子里的人不一样，他脸上没有那种被酒精染得晕晕乎乎的微笑，实际上，他脸上什么表情都没有，他没有皱眉头也没有抿嘴，但他看起来严肃得下一秒就能从怀里掏出一份判决书开始宣读。

 

我该和他打招呼吗，他好像不太乐意在这种社交场合上见到我。我该假装我们不认识吗，这点做起来比较困难，只要李东赫进来插一脚问李帝努的名字，我就不能指望他不会用全场都能听见的声音问李马克为什么会认识我的金主，啊呸，李帝努才不是我金主，他一毛钱都还没给过我。

 

不过人生真是怕什么来什么。

 

“ 马克哥，这位也是你同学吗？ ” 李东赫甜甜地问，把李马克拉到我们俩中间坐下，完全没注意李帝努也跟着被拽下来，差点把我从沙发边上挤掉下去。

 

“ 是的，他叫 ——”

 

“ 马克哥， ” 我连忙打断他的话，顺势从坐姿勉强变成站姿，借力墙壁拉住李马克的胳膊， “ 我有话要跟你说。 ”

 

李马克李东赫李帝努同时齐刷刷抬头，三脸疑惑的看着我。

 

“ 李东赫你放心，我不会抢你男人的。马克哥，你过来一下，我就说两句话。 ” 李帝努，你抬头干什么，我在心里补完。

 

李东赫立马绽开一个灿烂的笑脸，嘴里还嘟囔着 “ 我就知道，仁俊对我最好了 ” 。李马克则还保持着正常的廉耻观，脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。李帝努还像个法官一样肃穆，只不过现在看起来他判决书上应该是写了我的名字。

 

我把人拉到距离沙发一米远的地方，用自己能控制住的最小音量说， “ 马克哥你也看到了，东赫很不能喝，今天他叫罗渽民叫你来，其实也没别的意思，就是想认识你，他对你第一印象挺不错的。 ”

 

李马克可真是个神奇的男人，喝了一打啤酒脸不红，我说李东赫对他第一印象不错他脸更红了。

 

“ 今晚他不能再喝了，我今晚喝得也不少，不能照顾他，还麻烦马克哥送他回宿舍，帮我看着点他。 ”

 

李马克点点头，眼睛亮闪闪的，像只真诚的小鹿， “ 谢谢你，仁俊。 ” 他转头看了一眼沙发上瘫着的李东赫和正经危坐的李帝努，像是想起了什么似的挠挠头， “ 对了仁俊，你和 Jeno 认识吗，他刚在 S 市参加完数学竞赛回来，听说我们在这里喝酒非要过来，他说他有东西要还给你。 ”

 

我从来没见过诚实得像李帝努这样内外统一的人，他有东西要还我是真的，身上的风尘仆仆也是真的。我克服头晕，用力地点了点头。

 

“ 哇，世界真小。 ” 李马克感叹。

 

搞物理的人真单纯，我也跟着在心里感叹，李东赫这是撞大运了。

 

&&

 

我思维虽然还挺敏捷，但我确实喝多了，把李东赫的人身大事交代完毕以后，我就彻底放松了下来，像个沙袋似的靠在沙发上，想等酒劲过去再慢慢走回宿舍，我有百分之百把握李东赫不会带李马克去那儿，他们俩离开的时候李东赫已经醉得连酒疯都不耍了，他乖乖牵着李马克的手一句话不说，笑得像朵幼儿园小朋友别在胸前的小红花，我就不信他还记得我们宿舍在几栋几楼。

 

李帝努像个幽灵一样蹭了过来。

 

“ 黄仁俊。 ” 他每次这样连名带姓地叫我都能让我的心猛地一跳，太郑重了，只有我闯了祸犯了错，我的爸妈朋友才会这么叫，天花板上挂着的发光旋转球刚好转过去，他的脸恰落在了黑暗中，他口中我的名字听起来更像一句咒语了。

 

“ 干嘛？ ” 我转过去，头侧枕着沙发靠背，整个人舒服的缩成一团看着他。

 

“ 那天你跟我说 ’ 你别动 ’ 。 ”

 

“ 什么？ ” 世界到底能不能对喝醉的人友好一点，我都快晕成旋转木马了，还要听李帝努说谜语一样的话。

 

李帝努不接茬了，他学着我侧靠在沙发背上，他缩起来的样子有点像很大又很敏捷的动物，我喝多了，想不起来动物的名字了。

 

“ 李帝努。 ” 我无事可做，于是试着模仿他叫我的语气叫他。

 

“ 嗯？ ” 他回答，脸上表情变了，我却说不清他和刚才到底有何不同，他没有眯眼笑，没有弯起嘴角，也许是 KTV 里的空调吹散了他的奔波，也许是房间里的燥热融化了他带进来的深夜凉意，我们头顶上的灯光再次转过来，他的脸明亮又温柔。

 

我膝盖上传来微微暖意，我低头看，发现他的膝盖靠了过来。

 

我再抬头，他的脸也靠了过来。

 

他想吻我。

 

不行，如果我们今晚还要睡觉，我一定要先收钱。

 

&&

 

我们学校男生寝室的标配是四人间，院里男生满打满算住下来只有我和李东赫落了单，我俩借此机会霸占了一个四人间，一人分到一张高低床和两张桌子，我习惯睡上铺李东赫就睡我对面的下铺，我把一张桌子用来堆作业建筑模型一张用来看书写字，李东赫则是两张都堆满了他从网上买来的准备退货或者交给我改工的衣服。理论上我们的住宿条件已经比同院其他男生好很多了，但学校给配的高低床质量实在不行，上下铺之间高度太低，人坐在下铺上感觉瞬间置身绿皮卧铺车厢，要直起腰就只能低下头，床板和支架之间的结构联系过于简陋，下铺有什么动静都能清清楚楚的传上去，听说隔壁寝室有因为下铺打手枪被上铺抓包吵架吵翻天的。

 

虽说我自认为不是个挑剔的人，但眼下还是有些犯难，在这床上要怎么和李帝努做啊。

 

李帝努本人正背对着我，弯腰仔细打量着我桌上摆着的模型作业，鼻子大概都能贴上我用玻璃纸做的迷你窗户，他的背影在橙黄色的台灯下看起来是棕色的 —— 噢，我想起来他像的动物名字了，他像棕熊，平时看起来憨憨傻傻，跑起步抓起鱼来毫不含糊。

 

“ 这是你做的吗？ ” 棕熊李帝努转过头来问我，神态认真又自然，看不出二十分钟前我们俩还缩在 KTV 沙发上接吻的痕迹。我就纳闷了，不是他主动凑过来含我嘴唇的吗，我们一路磕磕绊绊走回来就差没在路灯下演爱乐之城了，怎么这会儿他又对我的模型产生了这么大兴趣呢。

 

我靠在高低床的梯子边，咬着嘴唇眯着眼睛看他，答非所问地说， “ 那今晚还做不做了？ ”

 

李帝努一愣，两步跨到我面前，看起来果断又决绝。

 

我知道这句话今晚我已经重复很多次，但为了我的心智健康我还是要再重复一次，我是真的喝多了。

 

我是真的喝多了，才会在 KTV 对李帝努说 “ 不如今晚去我宿舍 ” ，我是真的喝多了，才会顺着李帝努的意思让他把我摁在高低床的梯子上做。

 

实事求是的说，也不完全是他的意思，他迈着两条长腿冲过来的时候（我知道用 “ 冲 ” 这个字太夸张了，但我对灯发誓以他那腿长和速度，随便走两步都能弄出即将在 T 台上百米冲刺的架势）我刚好靠在梯子上。他撞上我的嘴唇被冷风吹得有些干燥，我都能隔着自己的嘴唇感觉到上面龟裂的细纹，我小心翼翼的一点点把它们舔湿，李帝努大概是很受用吧，我听见他像是叹气一般从嗓子里送出一声呜咽，气流从他的口腔进入我的口腔，我觉得自己像拯救了王子的小美人鱼。

 

很快他就又把我提起来了，到底是我特别轻还是李帝努臂力特别大？上次在厕所他靠一只手和他的东西就能把我往隔间墙板上钉，上上次在他出租屋他一只手就把我拎起来坐在了他大腿上，这次他干脆一边亲我一边捏着我的腰把我放上了高低床梯子的横杆。

 

我吃痛的咬了他一口。梯子的金属横杆冰凉凉的，我屁股底下那一根隔着牛仔裤也觉得冷，更别提卡在我后背上那一根，我一进屋就脱了外套，现在只穿着一件白衬衫 —— 估计也穿不了多久了。

 

李帝努倒是体贴，他看我不愿意挨着背后的横杆，两只手伸到我背后去环住做了靠垫，我像是被他圈在了怀里，我有点不好意思地抬头，发现他正在认真检查我的锁骨。

 

“ 你在看什么？ ” 喝醉了的我尤其迟钝，要换做平时，我绝对知道这个问题不该问出口。

 

“ 在检查我上次留的痕迹。 ” 李帝努面不改色地回答。

 

“ 变态啊你！ ” 我对着他的下巴又是一口，李帝努挣脱我的攻击，开始在我的锁骨上留新的痕迹。

 

如果不出意外，今晚做完之后，我应该不止锁骨上会留下痕迹，梯子作为一个受力点实在是太窄了，李帝努进来的时候又把我屁股从横杆上弄下来了，我只剩背还能接触到能起到一点支撑作用的金属，李帝努的力道像是在把我往天上顶，我的背被硌得生疼，又想哭又想叫。

 

“ 那天你跟我说 ‘ 你别动 ’ 。 ”

 

什么？我的衬衫被他弄开了两颗扣子，他的嘴巴现在移到了我胸前。

 

“ 在厕所，李东赫进来，你急着出去把他支开的时候。 ”

 

李帝努原来在做的过程中这么爱说话吗，我被他插得注意力涣散，而且这人究竟决定好了没有，是想让我听他讲话还是想把我弄到喘不上气啊。

 

“ 所以我没动，我在那里等到下课铃响，我才意识到你只是随口一说。 ”

 

噢。

 

我这才明白过来他在 KTV 想说什么。

 

“ 我还想着，这次你总该回来找我要钱了吧，结果你没有，你就这么跑了，跟第一次一样，第一次要不是李东赫大声叫你名字，到现在我可能连你名字都没有。 ”

 

我知道我得说点什么，但是我不知道我该说些什么，李帝努加快了速度，我脑中被酒精浸泡过的理智眼看就要没了，人类进化到现在，怎么还没有发明出一套酒鬼专用的语言？

 

“ 那这次你记得给钱。 ” 我鬼使神差地说。

 

李帝努笑了，这可能是我今晚第一次看到他笑，但这个笑跟他真正笑起来的样子区别太大了，他的眼睛没有眯成一条缝，他的眼睫毛没有跟着他的笑容微微颤动，他只是盯着我，半边嘴角扬起来了一点。

 

“ 好， ” 李帝努说， “ 我给你钱，但我想让你只在我这里赚钱。 ”

 

我要到了，不管李帝努提什么要求，都先答应了吧。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

&&

昨晚发生了什么，是一个我和李东赫都无法回答的问题。

我早上醒来发现自己躺在李东赫的床上，鼻子里全是他蜂蜜味沐浴露留在被子和枕头上的甜味，我的衬衫牛仔裤没了，内裤还在（幸好，不然我和李东赫的友谊可能要就此完蛋），我闻闻自己，身上是一股汗水和精液干过之后的味道（昨晚李帝努难道射我肚子上了吗）。我撑着宿醉疼的脑袋，勉强从床上坐起来，心中已经把黑心的粗酿啤酒厂商骂了八百遍。

李东赫显然不在宿舍，我从他抽屉里摸出来一副墨镜给自己戴上，顺便把窗帘再拉严实了一点，今天是什么破太阳啊，亮得能把人照失明了。

我坐在李东赫的床沿休息了一会儿，觉得自己的脑袋和里面的东西已经和我分家了，很快就能加入哈利·波特里面把自己脑袋当球击的无头骑士俱乐部，所以我的目光落在那摞纸上十秒钟后才意识到那是什么。

是李帝努留下来的钱，他把一叠钞票整齐地放在了我建筑模型里的迷你长椅上，还有一张纸条，上面写了一串数字，应该是他的电话号码。

等会儿，我想起来昨晚做的时候他跟我说了好多话。

我和我疼得即将尸首分离的脑袋很有默契地止住了这个念头，我有限的醉酒经验告诉我，昨晚发生了什么这种问题，永远都不可能得到正确答案，哪怕李东赫没跟我一起喝也不可能，他会把我的行为当成他下一个剧本的素材，然后在舞台下面第一排正中间给我留个VIP席。

我不如来想想李东赫去哪儿了。

十分钟之后我仍坐在李东赫的床边，在空荡的宿舍里大声对着白墙说话，“我的脑子是平时就转得这么慢吗？”

我应该给李帝努打电话啊，他是李马克的学弟，他肯定知道去哪儿找李马克，我昨天可是把李东赫好好地托付给李马克了。

电话接起来，李帝努的声音隔着电波听起来比他平时低。

“喂，您好？”

我傻了，我忘记设计开场白了，这个电话应该只用于他想找我做或者我想赚钱的情况，但我们昨晚才做完估计他还没那么快再想做，而我刚收到了他欠我的一千五百块钱，暂时不用再赚多的。

“李帝努，”我不管不顾的磕磕巴巴地叫他名字，“你看见李马克和李东赫了吗？”

“黄仁俊？”李帝努在电话那边慢慢地回答，好像在探究一共能用多少种方式叫出我的名字。

“是我，你有李马克联系方式吗，李东赫现在还没回宿舍，打手机也关机了，我想确认一下他没被你马克哥弄死。”

李帝努用鼻息笑了一声，他笑完顿了顿，“像我昨晚弄你那样？”

变态！禽兽！王八蛋！

我在心里骂他，却觉得脸红了，我又在心里骂自己，黄仁俊，你能不能出息一点，这宿舍里什么人都没有，你脸红给谁看。

“你一会儿下楼，我开车带你去马克哥的出租屋看看。”

&&

结果马克哥的出租屋就是我去过的那个出租屋。

搞什么？那个出租屋里不是只有一张床吗？

“是我和马克哥合租的房子，我们不常住，主要是用来做备用的，有时候比赛从市外回来太晚了宿舍锁门我会去那里，马克哥实验做完了需要睡好几天觉会去那里。”李帝努见我的眼睛都从墨镜上冒出来了就补充了一句，“别瞪眼了，我一般睡沙发。别瞪了，马克哥走的时候都会换新床单的。”

我这才安心转过头去。

我和李帝努两个人站在门前噔噔噔地敲门，我叫李东赫，他叫马克哥。我敲了一会儿就懒得敲了，就剩他曲着指节保持着节奏耐心地敲着。我侧脸看他，他的脸在黑色的墨镜镜片后被染上了一层怪异的茶色，像是和我属于两个不同的世界。其实我们确实属于两个不同的世界，我想，他看着就像别人家的小孩，品学兼优，擅长各种球类运动，说不定还会弹吉他。

“没人吗。”李帝努像是在自言自语，“那我们用钥匙进去吧。”

我不知道李帝努当时是怎么想的，但我相信事后他一定会同意，这是他这辈子做过的最错误的决定，加不加之一都无所谓了。

如果要我用一句话概括当时惨烈的场景（实际上我也不想对此多加描述），就是李马克和李东赫人还在屋里。

我们仿佛进入了一个用性爱完成的谋杀现场。

空气里有腥味，这是肯定的，更要命的是空气的腥味闻起来是热的，我完全不怀疑李马克和李东赫就在我们推门进入的上一秒就在这个客厅里射过，他们可能听到开门声之后连腿上的东西都来不及擦就匆匆忙忙跑回卧室了。我一步都不敢迈出去，我怕茶几下面的地毯上还沾了点他们留下的体液，我连目光都不敢乱动，我怕在地上看到他们用过的套子。

我和李帝努呆立在门口，对视了一眼，我发现他耳朵红了。

完了，那我耳朵肯定也红了。

我勇敢地移开目光，伸手拉他袖子，“走，走。”

我拽着李帝努回到车里，我们俩坐在座位上像是刚跑完五公里似的喘气，我不敢看李帝努，因为，我有点硬了。

李帝努在驾驶座上也半天没出声，车里就听见我和他呼吸一起一伏。

我忍不住伸手去拨弄车的操纵杆，想提醒他发动，李帝努却要死不死地选择了相同的时机出手。

这他妈是什么狗血言情剧里才会有的百年一遇时机。

李帝努的手指节撞在我的小拇指上，他下意识地握住了他撞到的东西。他的手又烫又干燥，被修剪得很平的指甲划过我的手掌心。

我抬眼看他，他也在看我，他说，“在车里做，你可以吗？”

我想说不，但我的嗓子没发出声，我没被李帝努抓住的右手自动抬起来帮我摘下了墨镜，突然变亮的视野让我睁不开眼，我像是坐车通过了一个很长的隧道，到了尽头时发现李帝努在那里等我。

一晃神我想起来我妈说我从小就是个跟着感觉一头走到死的人。

我倾身去亲李帝努。

他迎着我的方向来找我，没牵着我的手伸过来掰我的肩膀。别掰了，我在脑子里对他说，我一会儿就爬过去，但是我又不想停下亲吻真正开口去说话，李帝努正在舔我的舌头，舔得我想把我的上颚我的牙齿我的舌头全给他。

“你过来。”

李帝努说出来的句子终于变短了，这样短促到近乎命令的语气才像他，昨晚那些长到我记不住的句子不像他。

我撑着他的胳膊爬到他身上，等他把座椅靠背往后调一点儿，他牛仔裤前面鼓出来一块，我伸手下去轻轻揉了揉。

“好大啊，Jeno。”我傻笑着说，不小心叫出了从李马克那里听来的名字。

这该死的宿醉。

李帝努的脸变得很危险。

我知道你不能用危险这个词去形容一个人的脸，但李帝努的脸可以。他挑起一边嘴角笑了一下，弧度可以戳破人的心脏，他的目光落在我的嘴唇上，像是在捕猎。

“你跟马克哥打听我什么了？”李帝努边问边解开我的牛仔裤扣子，拍拍我的屁股让我抬高好把它脱下来一点。

“我没打听。”我回嘴，想尽快结束这场没营养的对话，我不想听他问问题，我想要他用他的嘴来干点更有实际意义的事情，比如亲我。

“你抬着。”李帝努解决完我的裤子，直接用腰腾空把我带着架了起来，解决了他自己的裤子。

“我重不重？嗷——”我被他顶起来，脑袋撞到了车厢顶。

“你轻死了，”李帝努继续用介于祈使和命令之间的语气回答我，“就脱这么多，这车前面挡风没贴单向膜。”

没贴就没贴吧，反正我现在不想停下来。

李帝努观察着我的反应，不知道在我的脸上看到了什么让他满意的表情。

“快点儿。”我催他，我们这准备动作做了有三分钟了，他既没碰我前面又没动我后面，我忍不住又往前蹭了蹭。

李帝努捉住我一只手腕，把它反手弄到我背后，然后他冲我挑挑眉，我的另一只手就跟着绕到背后老老实实地也被他捉住了。

李帝努接着亲我，我却没有胳膊和手去碰他，我只能全身再往前倾一点，再往前倾一点，我想变成能落在他睫毛上的灰尘，或者能拂过他嘴唇的风，只要能离他再近一点。

我好委屈啊。

宿醉带来的怕光症状还在，这一刻照进来的阳光尤其刺眼。

我怎么又哭了。

“嘘。”李帝努的嘴贴着我的脸，像是在对我的眼泪说话。

他抓着我的手腕使劲，让我仰着头跪起来，我顺着他的引导慢慢坐下。我和他同时深吸了一口气，像是在自由浮潜前又长又缓在水下赖以生存的那口。我隔着模糊的眼泪看着他的眼睛，他好像在对我说，接下来我们就要一起下潜啦。

下一秒李帝努把我的宿醉都要撞破了。他好心地放开我的手腕让我自由活动，我却被他顶得上下颠簸，光是要维持身体的平衡都很费劲，更别提去碰他的眼睫毛了。我伸手攀住车厢顶，仰着头咬着嘴唇忍受一阵又一阵的痛感和快感混合袭来。

李帝努没有预告就从座位上半站了起来，他胳膊搂着我的屁股和腰，顺势让我的背半倚在了方向盘上。

“喇叭在这里，”他捉着我的手去摸硌着我背的一个按钮，“你要负责想办法让它不要响起来。”

滚你妈的，我在心里骂，李帝努你到底是什么类型的变态？

最后喇叭响了一次，还是被李帝努自己按的，他射在我腿上之后手被汗水弄得打滑了，一下没撑住，让车发出了一声响彻小区的鸣笛。

他趴在我身上和我大眼瞪小眼了一秒，我们俩都忍不住笑了。

“你笑个屁啊。”我边笑边把他往座位上推，探身去副驾驶座拿抽纸把腿上的东西清理干净，勉强站在他两腿之间歪歪扭扭的把裤子提起来。

李帝努靠在驾驶座上静静地看我，时不时伸手捣乱来拉我的牛仔裤口袋。

“你吃早饭了吗？”他问我。

我摇摇头。

“那我带你去吃早饭，”他抬手看了一眼表，“哦不，午饭吧。”

十五分钟后我和李帝努坐在学校门口旁边的馄饨店里，像两个守在电视机前等动画片开播的小孩一样傻乎乎地看着老板给我们下馄饨。我们坐在桌子的同一边，面前放了两双筷子和两个勺，从锅里冒出来的蒸气把店里弄得像个充斥着馄饨汤香味的仙境。

馄饨端上来，李帝努眯着眼睛侧头冲我笑，他说，“那我开动啦。”

他这一笑把我笑得有点晕乎，我一定是低血糖了。

我低头慢悠悠吃着馄饨，店里没其他人，老板用手机功放着老歌，背景音乐又轻又柔。在低血糖的晕乎间我觉得李帝努的肩膀离我的肩膀只有几厘米的距离，近到他的影子可以落在我的肩头，而我们坐在店里吃馄饨好像已经很久了，久到不止一碗馄饨的时间，久到好像老板的播放列表没有尽头。


	5. Chapter 5

&&

 

李东赫开始谈恋爱了。

 

请允许我用一种悲伤哀悼的语气把这句话强调一遍，李东赫开始谈恋爱了。

 

作为他的好朋友，我一点儿也不为他感到高兴。你仔细想想就能明白为什么。原来，我和李东赫同进同出同吃同睡，我们俩一起翘课一起躲在阶梯教室最后两排等老师点名完了开溜，我们周二晚上在声乐社训练，周五晚上去学校电影院看李东赫挑的电影，周末李东赫像具木乃伊一样躺在床上，一天就吃我从打工的快餐店带回来的一顿饭，偶尔他愿意挪动他那尊贵的屁股，他就会到快餐店等我下班。关门之前的两小时店里生意冷清，他像只吉祥物似的坐在吧台前，除了喝我给他倒的柠檬水外什么也不点。我们俩勾着脑袋趴在吧台上说话，絮絮叨叨说到店长出来挥手赶我早点下班。

 

现在呢，现在李东赫每天七点就离开宿舍，像是高考学子出考场似的从宿舍门口窜进李马克怀里，李马克牵着他去食堂吃早饭（天啊，在此之前我和李东赫可是有整整两年没吃过早饭了），然后把他送到教室门口。接下来他们俩要站在走廊里惜别，主要是李东赫惜，他的手恨不得要花十分钟才能从李马克的手指间抽出来，最后几毫米还要用食指勾住李马克的大拇指。我翻着白眼从他们身边经过，进教室径直在我们常坐的位置上坐下，等李东赫踩着铃声进来。李东赫踩着铃声也就罢了，他还要像丢垃圾一样往我面前丢一个装了鸡蛋灌饼的塑料袋。

 

“给你的早餐。”李东赫说这话时眉飞色舞地动了三次眉毛。

 

“行吧。”我才懒得说谢谢，我懒洋洋地翻开书，欧洲建筑史已经讲到了文艺复兴后期，我却感觉自己连中世纪都没有走过去。

 

“你看起来怎么这么憔悴啊，小俊。”李东赫像往常一样靠过来，胳膊揽住我肩膀说。

 

我能不憔悴吗，上个周末又是喝酒又是找李帝努讨债又是新赚了一笔钱，建筑设计作业都没来得及做，我熬了三个晚上才勉强弄了一份出来交差，建筑史又布置新的小论文了。

 

“别叫我小俊。”我没好气地回答，果然男人就是不能谈恋爱，一谈恋爱李东赫就从人形八爪鱼变成了被太阳照射太久化成了一滩水的八爪鱼，语气变得黏黏腻腻的。

 

“哎哟，脾气怎么这么暴躁了。我听罗渽民说你那天李帝努送你回宿舍的啊，哎，黄仁俊不是我说你小气，你金主长这么帅你都不带出来给我看看，咱们俩还算朋友吗。”

 

谁能想到有一天翘课大王黄仁俊会因为受不了李东赫的碎碎念而忍辱负重的认真听讲呢。

 

“不带给我看也行，但你也得看紧点儿啊，还不赶紧每周七天一夜七次地去打卡，小心被别人截胡了。”

 

我翻了页课本，努力假装对书上写的佛罗伦萨美第奇府邸产生了浓厚兴趣。

 

“好了好了不跟你说话了，马克哥会知道我上课说小话的。不过黄仁俊，我跟你说正经的，马克哥说他万圣节的时候要在自己家里办一个化妆舞会，你去不去？”

 

李东赫见我没反应，趴在我耳边神神秘秘地说，“听说李帝努也要去哦。”

 

李东赫这个人可真好笑，李帝努去不去跟我有什么关系，继上次在馄饨店吃完馄饨他把我送回宿舍楼下之后，我们就没联系过（我在上衣口袋里发现了他留下的钞票，干干净净的，不知道他是什么时候塞进来的），我从他那里赚来的两千块钱刚好补齐了画室的颜料，打工的快餐店老板终于同意我增加一晚兼职，我一时半会儿不需要快钱了。

 

“你来嘛，小俊，就当是陪我，我想和马克哥弄个情侣扮相，你说我们俩是扮牙膏牙刷还是杰克肉丝啊？”

 

狗屁，你才不用我陪，你就是要找一个会照相的给你和李马克拍全套情侣写真好发在朋友圈里炫耀。

 

“我看你俩应该扮纤夫的爱。”

 

“我扮妹妹坐船头马克哥扮船夫吗？”

 

“不，你扮小船李马克扮纤绳，你就被他抓着浪。”

 

结果我还是参加了李马克组织的化妆舞会，一是因为李马克在建筑史下课来接李东赫的时候亲自邀请了我，他比李东赫会说话多了，眼睛真诚地盯着我我就很难拒绝，二是因为那天晚上李帝努发信息给我了，他问我去不去。

 

我想了想，这应该是李帝努在约我赚钱的暗示吧，所以我扮成彼得·潘去了。

 

万圣节当晚，李马克在聚会开始前开车来接李东赫，顺带捎上我。他家在距离学校老远市区边缘的一圈别墅群里，考虑到我们俩分别扮成了彼得·潘和迈克尔·杰克逊，坐公交也许不是最佳选择。

 

但是李东赫一见李马克扮成了柯南就开始和他吵架，他们说好的要扮情侣，他都一再强调他要扮他最喜欢的歌手了，马克哥却没领悟到和迈克尔·杰克逊一对的应该是得皮肤失调症之前的迈克尔·杰克逊。

 

他们俩在前排座位你一句我一句的斗嘴，李马克突然回过头来征求我的意见，“可是仁俊，东赫当时说要和我扮情侣，我以为他的意思是今晚我们要假装陌生人扮演情侣，重现我们相遇的场景，对服装没有要求的，你说我这么理解也没错吧。”

 

没错，你们俩都没错，错的是坐在后排上瑟瑟发抖，生怕你们吵着吵着就要亲起来的我。

 

&&

 

万圣节那晚发生了很多事情，按照发生时间顺序来讲的话，第一件事是我还没进李马克的家门，就毫不意外地发现我落单了。

 

李东赫和李马克吵了一路，李马克把车刚在车库里停好，李东赫都没等他下车给自己开门，直接按了门锁拔腿就跑。李马克对我说了句抱歉就追出去了，车钥匙插在钥匙孔里，上面挂着的钥匙链还在跟着发动机震动直晃悠，我叹了口气，伸手过去给车熄了火，把钥匙拔了下来，借着车库里的灯光才看清，这钥匙扣是个透明的爱心，上面贴了李马克和李东赫的合照大头贴。

 

李东赫明明谈恋爱才两周，但如果单看李马克的东西，我要以为他们已经结婚两年了。

 

我把钥匙塞进了包，今天我背了配合彼得·潘扮相的小挂包。故事里他的包里装的是什么来着，是偷来的影子还是身上有幸运金粉的小叮当？我从车库钻出来，边往李东赫和李马克双双消失的方向走边想，反正我的小挂包里今晚装了两个安全套和一管润滑剂，现在还加上了李马克的车钥匙，没一样适合出现在彼得·潘的故事里。

 

第二件事是，李帝努确实来了，但他几乎整晚都被李马克叫来的女生们缠住了。

 

李马克的派对规模实在是庞大，我一进门就看见了好几波眼熟的人，有上次在KTV见过的物理学院的宅男们（打扮成了星球大战里的绝地武士团），有在建筑学院的公共讨论区凌晨三点半和我抢过桌子做模型的同级生们（他们打扮了吗？远看我分不清他们眼下的黑眼圈是真实的还是为了扮成吸血鬼化妆画出来的），还有围观过声乐社训练过很多次的我不知道是哪个学院的女生们（打扮得千奇百怪，我只认出了猫女和白娘子）。

 

李马克家的客厅差不多有小半个篮球场那么大，却没开一盏正常照明灯，整个客厅就四个墙角的天花板上挂了四个迪斯科球，把整个客厅照得像个窸窸窣窣的深水海底。客厅里没放茶几也没放沙发，实际上整个房间除了中间摆着一张放了自助酒水和零食的小桌子以外什么家具也没放，所有人都跟着节奏音乐蹦着跳着。

 

李帝努没跳，他靠墙站着，微笑着和围在他身边的女孩子们聊着天。他打扮成了世子，穿着蓝色的袍子，头上还戴着一个很好笑的黑色乌纱帽。不知道他们在聊什么，李帝努笑得眼睛没了鼻子皱了，站在他面前的女孩子说着说着伸出手挽住了他的胳膊摇晃，那样子像是在撒娇，她周围的女孩子们脸上露出了一种我很熟悉的表情，那是我在李东赫和李马克身边时经常露出的表情，嫌弃加厌恶，还有一点酸溜溜。

 

算了，我还是别过去和他打招呼了，我靠在酒水桌边决定，我还是好好喝酒然后把自己给蹦到想吐吧，有点可惜，包里准备的东西用不上了。

 

第三件事是，罗渽民也来了，而且他捡到我的耳朵了。

 

不是，不是我的耳朵，是彼得·潘的尖耳朵，我和李东赫一起去他们戏剧社经常光顾的道具店买回来的精灵耳朵，我全身上下的扮相只有这一样东西花了钱的，我没办法在宿舍里做出来的耳朵（我的衣服帽子和挂包都是我自己缝的，李东赫外套上的水钻也是我镶的）。

 

派对开始前三小时，我和李东赫坐在宿舍里帮对方贴扮相道具时我就怀疑过我们买回来的亲肤胶水的牢固程度，当时李东赫急着叫我给他检查假发到底戴正没有，随便往我耳朵上抹了点胶水就把耳朵放上去了，我叫他帮我扯扯看会不会掉他也不干。所以派对开始不到半小时，我在客厅中央的舞池还没蹦上一会儿，就发现我的尖耳朵掉了一只。

 

我移出跳舞的人群，找了块人少的墙根坐了下来，茫然若失地摸着自己的右耳，耳廓上还有黏糊糊的胶水手感，但道具已经飞得没影儿了。我想不明白这只耳朵对我来说为什么有这么重要——我抱着自己的膝盖，莫名其妙的想哭——不就是一个道具吗，一对才一百来块钱，我下次找李帝努多收他一百块就是了，对了，混蛋李帝努，叫我来又不理我，还把女朋友也带来，有什么好炫耀的，都怪李东赫，他也不问清楚到底来的都有谁，我要是知道李帝努要带女朋友，我才不会自讨没趣的来，还要怪李马克，他干嘛要叫这么多人，这些花花草草莺莺燕燕把场子搞得乌烟瘴气的，我耳朵掉了都没办法找了。

 

我乱七八糟地想着，没注意到罗渽民像块被海浪送出水面的小贝壳一样，从人群里冒了出来。

 

“哈啰，黄仁俊。”

 

我吓了一跳，揉着眼睛抬头看，是打扮成怪盗基德的罗渽民。李马克的朋友都长得真好看，我模模糊糊地想，一个李帝努还不够，罗渽民穿着一身白西装蓝衬衫，打着红领带，仙得可以直接飞向月亮。

 

“我可以吗？”罗渽民微笑着，用眼神示意我身边的位置。

 

我点点头，看着他用一只手扶着歪戴的礼帽，一只手收住了身后的白披风，在我身边坐了下来。

 

“仁俊在因为什么事情伤心吗？”

 

我有些窘，不知道怎么回答他，好在他的语气听起来一点都不像在安慰人，他的语气轻松又随意，好像他只是偶尔路过，对眼见的事物有不经意的纯粹的好奇，就跟在自然课上的小学生好奇潮湿的墙角为什么会长出蘑菇一样。

 

“没有因为哪一件具体的事，”我有些不好意思地说，“跳舞跳累了想坐在这里休息而已。”

 

“啊，累了的话，要好好休息呀，”罗渽民咧开嘴笑，越发像他扮演的人物每次犯案前留下的线索卡片上的签名，“我以为仁俊在因为丢了东西而伤心呢，那样的话我就可以告诉仁俊，不要伤心啦，我帮你找到了。”

 

他说着向我伸出一只手，手掌上放着彼得·潘的尖耳朵。

 

我愣住了，没伸手去接。

 

&&

 

有的人用嘴吵架，比如李东赫，有的人，好吧，李帝努也是在用嘴吵架，但跟李东赫不是一种用法。

 

等等，为什么我会觉得我们俩在吵架？

 

其实李帝努是在咬我。

 

十分钟前我还像摊被暖气烘热的麦芽糖，傻呆呆地坐在地上，等着罗渽民凑过来要给我粘耳朵，十分钟后我坐在李马克家厨房的料理台上，李帝努站在我两腿之间，用力地咬着这对今晚好像特别多灾多难的耳朵。

 

“你，干嘛，啊。”这短短四个字我说出了断断续续的效果，李帝努的舌头从橡胶道具转移到了我的耳廓，然后我就感觉到一坨又烫又湿的软肉探进了我的耳道，外面的音乐声音隔了一道门略显沉闷但节奏感依旧，李帝努的舌头就跟着它一下一下地动，我的心跳没什么出息地跟着，我的下面也是。

 

李帝努没功夫回答我的问题，他捅完我的左边耳道又开始折磨我的右耳，我后仰着往料理台上缩，他直接抓着我的大腿根把我拖回了台子边缘——十分钟前，他也是这么把我从地上拎起来拖到厨房里的——不是双手抓着我大腿，而是跟现在一样毫不费吹灰之力，好像我是一个关节和牵绳都被上过油打过蜡弄得特别灵活的木偶娃娃。

 

“别咬了李帝努！再咬要加钱！”我抬起一只脚试图蹬他，他宽大的世子衣服帮他打了个幌子，让我一脚踩了个空。

 

李帝努不仅没有停下来，还顺势抓住了我的脚踝。

 

我失策了，现在我的整条腿都被李帝努提起来，只有半边屁股能挨着料理台受力，为了维持身体平衡，我不得不用大腿把李帝努的腰夹得更紧。

 

李帝努用一种绝对能在耳朵上留下痕迹的力道咬了我最后一口，终于对我说了今晚他开口对我说的第一句话，“这一口你要加多少？”

 

我有点害怕。李帝努放过了我的耳朵，但他看着我的表情一点要放过我的意思都没有，他刚在罗渽民面前就是用这种表情看我的，直勾勾的好像要把我脸上所有的笑都给抹掉，再把它们打包给沉到八百公里海底去。

 

不对啊，黄仁俊，我在心里对自己说，你们这是公平交易，他虽然是甲方，你也要拿出一点做乙方的尊严才行，而且，怎么他还理直气壮地欺负人了，约着我又把女朋友带来的到底是谁啊。

 

“我说加多少就是多少。”

 

“行。”

 

行？这会儿你又行了？刚刚不管我的踢打和尖叫，也不管罗渽民以及其他人的怪异眼神把我从派对上弄出来推进厨房的时候你怎么不说，行，那我们有话好好说，最起码跟让我跟人家道个谢再走吧。

 

我气鼓鼓地瞪了一眼李帝努，他没半点畏缩，接住了我的眼刀，看起来像个欠揍的却又艺高人胆大的练武人。

 

“黄仁俊。”

 

法律应该规定李帝努不能喊我的名字。

 

“我说过了，你不许在别的地方赚钱。”

 

法律应该干脆规定李帝努这种臭屁自大狂不允许开口说话。

 

“你哪只眼睛看到我在赚钱了！”我没脚踢他，两只手也撑在身后挪不开，只剩嘴能冲他嚷嚷，“就算我在赚钱，我在哪儿赚跟谁赚，关你屁事啊。再说了，你女朋友不是也来了吗，你还有心思管我，你赶紧回去找她吧！”

 

李帝努脸上表情变了，他好像听到了什么特别好笑的笑话。

 

他一眯眼睛笑我就更生气了，我扭头看了一眼料理台上摆着的东西，很好，有摆成小方阵的喝空了的啤酒瓶，有一长条套在一起扭成毛毛虫的塑料杯，还有一盆看起来比我的脑袋还要大的爆米花。

 

我抄起那盆爆米花，像倒水一样往李帝努头上泼去。

 

爆米花哗啦啦淋下来，有一些粘上了他的头发（他的帽子已经被我扯下来扔地下了），还有一些碎屑覆住了他的眼睫毛，但他眼睛一下没眨。

 

有那么两秒钟，我和他一动不动看着对方，我以为这是暴风雨前的平静。

 

但他没有生气，他伸出了舌头，把黏在他嘴角上的那粒爆米花卷进嘴中，他嚼了两下没咽下去，而是接着舔了舔嘴唇，然后探头过来吻我。

 

我又气又爽。

 

我知道如果是还没有和李马克谈恋爱的李东赫知道了我现在的想法，他会骂我变态，但和李马克谈了恋爱的李东赫一定会同意这点，性和情绪混在一起就像可乐混曼妥思，不管是开心兴奋还是愤怒，只要一两颗****，可乐的气泡就能喷射出瓶口。

 

李帝努嘴里的爆米花还是甜的，他用舌头把它们抹在我的舌头上，像是卷寿司一样把它们一个劲往我喉咙里送，我想叫他停下来，这样我会被呛死的，但他连我被食物刺激而疯狂分泌的口水都没放过吞下去，更不会给我说话的机会。

 

他放开了我的脚踝，抓着我的小腿把我整个人往他身上带，我下面贴着他的腰，在他的世子袍上直打滑。

 

“把你，”我挣脱他的嘴巴，“衣服脱了。”

 

“你的呢？”

 

“我的不用，我给裤子缝了一个暗裆。”

 

我是故意的，我在收到他短信之后就开始策划，到底要怎么设计衣服的缝线接口，才能穿着一整套小飞侠的衣服跟他做。

 

结果李帝努这个混蛋直接把我裤子撕烂了。

 

“你他妈，”我在他进来的时候骂，“我这衣服我还想洗洗明年租给学弟呢。”

 

“不许，”李帝努撞我，“不许，不许，不许，听见了吗？”

 

不许，我得意地想，你再不许我什么试试看。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****：实际上应该需要超过一两颗，大概二十颗吧（（


	6. Chapter 6

&&

 

说出来不怕你们笑话，我十八岁的时候每天最困惑的问题是爱情到底是不是会发生在现实世界中的东西，反正它至少没发生在我身上，我暗恋的人不喜欢我，跟我告白的人说出来的赞美让我怀疑他们到底是不是认识我。过了两年我就释然了，我大学选的专业和李东赫都帮了大忙，前者让我每天忙到无暇顾及其他，后者成了我的朋友。我就是这么跟自己解释的，成年生活不比小孩，它像积木一样区区块块的划分得很清楚，你要搭起来一栋房子，只需要其中几块，而房子本身才不介意积木上面写的是 “ 爱情 ” 是 “ 友情 ” 是 “ 要把人弄秃的论文 ” 还是 “ 熬夜到凌晨三点也做不完的建筑模型 ” 呢。

 

因此我碰见李帝努的时候，脑子压根没往那个方面想，我觉得我们是简单和谐的金钱关系，他给我钱我给他上，只不过我特别幸运他活儿特别好。

 

不过二十一岁的时候，我好歹在李东赫身上见到了爱情的样子。哦，你们别误会，我不是在他和李马克黏黏糊糊的同进同出和他停不下来的独自傻笑上见到的，这事儿又要说回大三的万圣节。

 

那个万圣节，李东赫再回寝室是派对隔天早上六点，他的衣服换了但脸上妆还没卸，眼线和眼影在眼角散了一地，他进了门也不开灯，鞋子一蹬就爬上了我的上铺，像只毛光皮顺的猫一样钻进了我的被窝。

 

我睡得晕晕乎乎的刚想张嘴骂他，他却闭着眼睛没有看我，他的胳膊缠住我的腰，脑袋枕在我胳肢窝里，声音听起来像是连续说了一整晚话， “ 仁俊，我好困呀， ” 他说，语气软软的，睫毛微微颤动，像是雨季被雨滴打着的永远干不了的树叶， “ 有什么事我们明天再说吧。 ”

 

我一下子清醒过来，想把李马克杀了。

 

我压着气搂着李东赫开始在枕头下摸索手机，我想发消息给李帝努先把他骂一顿，看看他们物理学院的人都是什么德行，再给李马克发一条死亡威胁让他麻利的来男生寝室楼下跪着等李东赫醒来就给他道歉。

 

但我打开和李帝努的对话框没打几个字就停住了，我们的上一轮对话停留在万圣节的两周前，他问我去不去李马克的派对。

 

在那之后我和李东赫为这场派对兴高采烈地做了很多准备，我找隔壁服装设计学院的女生学做了衣服样板，李东赫把手机里的几百张 MJ 照片打了出来贴在了我们宿舍空白的墙上，叫我照着照片给他的衣服缝水钻，宿舍的小音箱里那几天一直循环放着 MJ 的精选集，我们俩去道具店选假发和假耳朵的时候还跟老板说好了，如果东西没有弄脏，派对结束了就给我们打九折退回去。结果呢，他的假发闻起来应该是沾了果汁和啤酒，我的耳朵不知道被李帝努舔下来丢到哪里去了。

 

我关上和李帝努的对话框又点开通讯录，发现我压根没有李马克的电话号码。

 

事情怎么会变成这个样子，我泄了气，把手机塞回枕头底下，我和李东赫今晚好像看了一场好看的烟火，但我们过于得意忘形忘了它还会结束。

 

&&

 

我如果是在讲故事，就可以讲讲李马克第二天是怎么抱着吉他站在楼下给李东赫唱自己写的歌，还可以讲讲后来我和李帝努是怎么笑他的，但我毕竟不是在讲故事，实际情况是李马克第二天就被再次关进他们那个变态的地下实验室，李东赫的生活中像是从未出现过这个人，他重新过上了早晨起来和我抢卫生间再饿着肚子进教室晚上在建筑学院的公共休息室呆到转钟的日子，而一个月后李马克从地下钻出来准备道歉，李东赫已经能风平浪静地假装他从未为他掉过眼泪了。

 

这让我很难办，因为李东赫要假装风平浪静，他就得和我保持形影不离，李马克要追着道歉所以跟李东赫亦步亦趋，而李帝努不知道抽了什么风也要跟在李马克屁股后面，这就导致那段时间，我、李东赫、李马克、李帝努像葫芦娃一根藤上四朵花一样总是一齐出现在校园里，李东赫挽着我的胳膊，李马克跟在他身后半米，李帝努则像个过了期没被回收的卫星，在我们周围绕来绕去。

 

我对李马克跟着我们没有太大意见，但李帝努老是跟着我就很烦了，万圣节之后我不缺钱，没再找他睡过觉，对他在我面前晃悠这么久却还没脱衣服的陌生情况有点不适应。而且，李马克只管盯着李东赫不会打扰我，李帝努就不是了，他一会儿上课前趁我趴着迷糊时在我桌上放盒牛奶，一会儿在食堂里教育我不要挑食（我想问问不吃香菜算什么挑食），这会儿又在问我放学之后想不想吃火锅。吃你个大头鬼啊吃，我在心里翻白眼，没看出来李东赫现在需要我吗。

 

“ 仁俊啊，那你就跟 Jeno 一起去吃火锅吧。 ” 这时李东赫突然开口。

 

行了，我收回我的白眼，是我没眼力见儿了。

 

&&

 

我和李帝努当然没有去吃火锅，学校附近的海底捞在饭点人满为患，排队排上两小时也不一定有位置，但李东赫发话了，他需要和李马克独处的空间，那我就是饿着肚子假装和李帝努一起去吃火锅两小时，我也要把这个空间给他创造出来。所以眼下我和李帝努漫无目的地走在街上，像两个还没计划好是去打电动还是去网吧开黑就匆匆从学校跑出来的逃学少年。

 

“ 黄仁俊， ” 李帝努走在我旁边，胳膊偶尔碰到我的，现在已经是冬天，我除了他外套的棱角以外什么也感觉不到，他的声音也跟着好像没那么有威慑力了， “ 你怎么不来找我赚钱了？ ”

 

李帝努这人是傻吗，他都跟我睡了五次了怎么还想在我身上花钱，何况我最近不缺钱找他赚什么，合着我看起来这么像专职从业人员吗？

 

“ 我最近不缺钱。 ” 我不耐烦地回答。

 

“ 那你，呃，那你，想多赚点，零花吗？ ”

 

我原来怎么没注意李帝努说话还会结巴，我转过头去看他，他没看我，眼神还有点躲闪。

 

“ 干嘛？ ” 我问， “ 现在吗？ ”

 

李帝努点了点头， “ 反正李东赫和马克哥占用了你们寝室，你也没地方去啊。 ”

 

他说的真欠揍但确实是事实，那理直气壮的语气不知道为什么让我觉得自己如果不跟着他找个地方做个三回合就是我理亏了。

 

&&

 

我发现我很熟悉李帝努的身体了，我知道他眼睛下有一颗痣，舔起来舌头能感觉到很小很小的凸起，我知道他的嘴唇很干燥，亲起来很舒服，我知道他眼睛闭起来表示他喜欢我正在对他做的事情，我知道今天星期五，他多半穿着深蓝色的四角内裤，我知道他膝盖上有一个小小的伤疤，摸起来像是城市地下交错的地铁轨道。

 

这奇妙的熟悉感让我有点想哭，李帝努好像发现了这点，他的小拇指擦过我的眼窝，像是在为我抹去还没有流出来的眼泪，然后他的舌头像是云朵一样温柔地伸了进来，酒精一般麻醉了我的口腔。

 

我们还没进卧室，他就把我弄湿了，我靠在他租房客厅的墙上，感觉着自己的脊椎一节一节的舒展开，李帝努跪在我跟前，一边舔我一边用手指给我做润滑。

 

疼，不管和他做过多少次了我还是觉得疼，李帝努的手指甲剪得很干净，他的指腹也很软，但他每次伸进来我都觉得像是有什么东西要捅破我发芽了，我开始害怕，像我小时候不小心把西瓜籽吞下肚，接着为了西瓜苗会从我头顶冒出来而忧心忡忡了一星期那样。

 

李帝努大概也熟悉我的身体了，他进来之后没撞几下就找到了地方，我猛地喘气，觉得肺里吸进了好几口冷冷的空气，他堵住我的嘴，像是帮我关上了冬天里一扇漏风的窗户，我很快就射了。

 

李帝努还没射，他放下我架在他肩膀上的一条腿，把我翻了个面，从背后重新插了进来。我趴在墙上，脸贴着凹凸不平的墙纸，脑子里想着再被他压一会儿我的脸肯定要被压出相同的花纹，腿就顺着这个念头不听使唤地软了下来，我的膝盖缩在墙壁和地板的夹角里，觉得自己像一滩泥，站也站不住，还没被搅拌均匀，就被李帝努从沼泽里拉出来了。

 

“ 我饿了。 ” 我突然稀里糊涂地说。

 

李帝努在我后面停住了，他下巴搁在我肩膀上，轻轻咬了咬我的耳廓，那地方被他揉得软得像纸， “ 那你想吃什么？ ”

 

“ 外卖吧，我想吃麻辣烫。 ”

 

“ 好。 ” 李帝努干脆的把自己拔了出来，放下我去他外套口袋里找手机去了。

 

我继续趴在墙上，觉得事情的发展好像有点超出我的理解范围，我就是随口这么一说，我的意思是我现在饿了那等李帝努也射了之后我们就点外卖吃好了。而此刻我在墙角转了个身，张着腿坐了下来，看着李帝努光着身子拿着手机站在茶几旁边铺着的地毯上，认真地盯着手机屏幕上外卖软件的菜单，下面还翘着。

 

“ 你想吃什么？牛肉卷蟹棒腐竹海带结？ ”

 

我随便点了点头，我不知道李帝努在这种情况下对吃的有什么看法，反正我是毫无念想，如果有一颗胶囊吃完了可以很快饱腹然后我们就可以接着做，我愿意立马吃十颗。

 

好消息是，我刚不是变成一滩泥了吗，我手脚并用朝李帝努爬过去的动作就没那么笨拙了，我坐在他脚边抬头，他的东西就像只惹人嫌的小鸟一样在我眼前晃来晃去。

 

我还没给他口过呢，我想，我没给多少人口过，我不喜欢他们的味道和毛，不过李帝努味道还行，他的精液闻起来除了腥味还有一点甜，他可能很喜欢吃水果吧，他的毛看起来闻起来也很干净，比他的头发稍微卷一点，我就这么盯着思考了两秒，把他含进了嘴里。

 

李帝努拿着手机愣住了，我也愣住了，他刚拔出来之后套子还留着，上面沾着我和他的体液（大部分是我的），看起来有点恶心，我在含进去之前顺手把套子扯下来丢了，现在我嘴里有股浓郁味道被困在密闭空间里又瞬时间放出来的冲击，像是李帝努本人在我嘴里爆炸了。

 

“ 仁俊， ” 李帝努叫我名字，说着还抓住我肩膀把我往外推， “ 你别这样。 ”

 

我别哪样？我不懂了，男的不都喜欢被口吗。我尽量用嘴唇包住牙齿把他吞得更深一点，同时抬眼看他，李帝努眼睛里倒映着手机屏幕的荧光，头发和眼神都黑得吓人。

 

“ 你不喜欢的话，可以不做的。 ”

 

我是不太喜欢，但做爱就跟成年生活一样，哪能每个细节都喜欢，我还不喜欢他每次要射的时候都把我捏得生疼，射完之后马上就拔出去好像多留一会儿就能把我撑死，我说什么了吗。

 

李帝努见我没反应，干脆把手机丢到一边沙发上，双手把我弄开拎了起来， “ 黄仁俊。 ”

 

“ 外卖不是还没来吗，你先射了再说。 ”

 

&&

 

外卖来时我们躺在茶几前的地毯上发呆，我枕着他肚子玩手机，发现李东赫在差不多我们开始做的时候发来了一条信息， “^^” 。

 

“ 李东赫和李马克和好了。 ” 我说。

 

李帝努没说话，只用鼻息笑了一下，他的肚子跟着一硬，我才发现我枕着的不是肉，而是六块完整的腹肌。

 

门口有人按铃，我自动从他腹肌上滚了下去，用脑袋顶顶他的侧腰， “ 外卖到了。 ”

 

李帝努起身去开门，随手从地上捡起一件 T 恤擦了擦腿（虽然我有点想坚持，但他还是没射在我嘴里），走了两步又捡起一件卫衣套上， “ 呀， ” 他说， “ 是你的，好小。 ”

 

是挺小，我看着他的背影想，这件衣服我穿着刚好合身，放在他身上就有点短款的意思了，肩线紧巴巴的卡在他肩头，下摆还没遮住他的半边屁股。

 

“ 你平时拿外卖都不穿裤子的吗，李帝努。 ” 我说。

 

李帝努转身抄起地上的什么布料就朝我脸上扔，我接住之后发现是我的内裤。

 

我腾地爬起来冲过去要打他，被他一只手就捉住我的两个手腕按回了地上。

 

“ 先吃饭，嗯？ ” 李帝努说， “ 吃完饭再来。 ”

 

再来？我没说话看着他，他也顿住了看着我，我觉得我们之间的空气像是被上了慢动作特效，他的眼神像是用高速摄像机捕捉到的光，有准头有速度地投射在我身上。

 

“ 我是说，如果你愿意的话，今晚算两次可以吗？ ” 李帝努说，语气里有一点试探还有一点别的。

 

我没想好怎么回答，门口的门铃就像恐怖片里老宅子会适时响起的电话铃声那样又响了起来，把我们的目光交汇给打断了。李帝努放开我的手腕，胳膊一撑地站了起来，这次他在开门之前记着套上了他的牛仔裤。

 

这是我今晚第二次看到他的背影了。之前我没怎么见过他的背影，我们见面的大部分时间他要么在亲我要么在干我或者用他笑成一条缝的眼睛看着我，要么就是坐在车里等在工程物理教室隔壁的厕所隔间目送我离开。所以他的背影看起来又宽又长，有点陌生，好像在提醒着我，除了上床以外，我对眼前这个人根本不了解。

 

我躺在地上，听着李帝努开门接过外卖，有礼貌的向送餐人员道歉，说着不好意思没有听见铃声，让他久等了。他的声音很低很温柔，我听着眼泪就扑哧掉下来，原来李帝努的温柔有这么多，他在和我做的时候分给我的那些只不过是冰山一角。

 

李帝努拎着外卖回来，看见的是一个明明没被怎么样却还在使劲擦眼泪的我。

 

“ 怎么了？ ” 他紧张起来。

 

我摇头，只觉得来不及了，来不及吃饭来不及跟他解释了，我知道他的温柔还能给很多人，但今晚此刻立即马上，我希望它能属于我。

 

我有点着急地扒下他的牛仔裤 —— 他去拿外卖的时候本来就没好好穿上，皮带扣子没系，我轻轻一用力就把它们拉到了他脚踝，他顺从的从地上堆着的裤腿中走出来，制止了我手上扯着他卫衣的动作，自己抬起胳膊把它脱掉了。

 

“ 黄仁俊， ” 他说， “ 你急什么，你不是饿了吗。 ”

 

“ 现在不饿了， ” 我说， “ 现在想让你再操我一次。 ”

 

&&

 

不知道你们的性教育知识包不包括这样的内容，但我可以用亲身经验打包票有一句话绝对正确，就是不管你性别是什么你对象性别是什么，人在床上说骚话是要付出代价的。比如我，刚刚豪言壮语地说要跟李帝努再做一次，但完全忘记了我身上的洞不是天生用来做这个的，不管李帝努给我抹了多少润滑剂做扩张又花了多少时间，他再捅进来的时候我还是被疼得龇牙咧嘴。

 

李帝努见我表情不太对很快就拔出去又换了手指进来，他的手指在里面转了一圈，拿出来时上面带了黏糊糊的润滑剂和体液，他把裹着透明的液体的食指和中指伸到我面前给我表演拔丝，说， “ 奇怪了，都这么湿了，怎么进去还是疼呢？ ”

 

我想把他语气里的好奇用吸尘器给吸走，咬牙切齿地说， “ 你是白痴吗，肠道里面早就适应了，现在疼是因为洞口被摩擦得太狠了。 ”

 

“ 噢， ” 李帝努不必要地扇动他的长眼睫毛， “ 那怎么办？ ”

 

要不是我想省着点力气一会儿咬他，早就一脚把他从我身上踹下去了。

 

“ 还能怎么办，你慢一点。 ”

 

哦，还有一句话在床上也不要说，就是 “ 你慢一点 ” 。

 

李帝努很慢很慢地探了个头进来，一边塞一边掐我胸，问， “ 这样可以吗？疼不疼？要不要再慢一点？ ”

 

我屁股下面火辣辣的，程度堪比连着吃了一个星期的辣火锅，李帝努的减慢速度对它没有丝毫好影响，反而让我觉得他在用什么东西碾我，像刚铺完沥青的公路半夜都要被压路机压过一遭那样。

 

滚啊，我在心里回答，你怎么不去问正在倒数的火箭要不要多数几个数，去跟准备开花的花骨朵建议不然等到下个春天再说呢。

 

“ 别管了， ” 我眼前被他碾得冒星星， “ 进来吧进来吧。 ”

 

我操，李帝努进来了，我怀疑他这一个月是不是背着我猛喝鸽子汤吃生蚝所以东西又变大了，他在我身体里的存在感从来没有这么强过。

 

“ 舒服吗？ ” 李帝努问。

 

他不问倒还好，他一问我又想哭，我一点儿也不舒服，我到处都疼，我们躺着的地毯虽然毛绒绒的，底下木地板的硬度还是把我的后脑勺膈着，我的腿分得很开，被他压着悬在空中，挨不着他的腿和屁股，大腿都快被他捏青了，还有他的东西，太大了，我连呼吸好像都被他堵住了，我哭得抽抽嗒嗒，眼泪从眼角滑到鬓角，温度迅速变凉，把我自己给凉着了。

 

“ 怎么了？ ” 李帝努扳开我挡着眼睛的胳膊，让他的视线和客厅里刺眼的日光灯重新落在我脸上。

 

“ 你问这个干嘛， ” 我不想看他，没出息地闭上了眼睛， “ 反正你给钱了爽到了，你管我怎么了。 ”

 

李帝努又干脆的把自己拔了出来，我嗓子里跟着小声地呜咽了一下，自己也分不清是因为失望还是因为疼。

 

“ 黄仁俊， ” 他说着，以一种我没能理解的施力方式挺腰，从我身上撑了起来，又顺手把我从地毯上拉了起来，轻松得像从地上捡起一个塑料袋，他让我坐好，用手掌帮我擦了眼泪，等我的抽泣停下来之后才说， “ 我不想给你钱。 ”

 

我的眼泪又涌上来，我就知道，我就知道他的温柔和耐心不是给我的，他的温柔和耐心是我们学校为了抵挡酷暑给安的洒水器，全方位全天候的供给着它周围的草坪。我又想起来还在读小学的时候，在我还没体会过爱啊，难过啊，失落啊这些情绪的时候，有段时间我特别好奇雨是什么味道，好不容易盼来一场大雨，我就穿着雨衣跑到学校操场上张开嘴抬起头，我想着雨这么大，应该会有很多雨滴能落在我嘴里吧，但是好奇怪啊，它们没有，它们砸在我的眉毛上，脸颊上，却略过了我的嘴唇和舌头。

 

我觉得我现在和那个时候傻不拉叽淋雨的小学生没有区别，我好像在等着爱和喜欢落在我身上，但我得到的只有湿漉漉的凉意。

 

“ 我不想给你钱，因为我喜欢你，但我不知道你什么时候会喜欢上我，我怕如果在你喜欢我之前我不给你钱，我就见不到你了。 ”

 

啊？李帝努究竟在说什么东西。

 

“ 我也不是一见面就喜欢你的，我第一次见到你是因为马克哥拜托我去后街找李东赫，他要去实验室了，他还不知道李东赫叫什么，他叫我去后街转转，也许能碰上，但那天晚上你跟我说第一次优惠价五百块，我就忘记我是来干嘛的了，我满脑子都想着怎么会有人第一次是给别人优惠价，我不能让别人把这么单纯一个人给骗了。 ” 李帝努眼睛眯起来，笑得憨憨傻傻，好像他不是在表白不怕被拒绝，而是在跟我讲一个他憋了很久的秘密， “ 不过，后来我就很喜欢了。 ”

 

我觉得我嘴巴是废了，这辈子我也不会用它来说话了，我说出来的那些话和李帝努刚才说的这段比起来，有什么存在的必要吗。也不是，我想，如果在这时候，世界上还有一句话是重要的，那就是 ——

 

“ 你以为我很想收你钱吗。 ” 我气鼓鼓的。

 

还有 ——

 

“ 我大概也喜欢你吧。 ”

 

 

 

 

完。


End file.
